No Strings
by katie09
Summary: TheRox Theresa has had no success in relationships since her breakup with Ethan. She logs onto the internet and finds a message board for women with the subject: "Men to Do before saying I Do". Full summary inside. COMPLETED
1. Chapter One

It's been awhile since I put up my last story. I just finished writing this one a few days ago and now it's all ready to be posted. I hope you like it.

**Author's Notes:**

Title: **"No Strings"**

Rating: PG-13, some R/NC-17 in later chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any Passions characters. They are the property of NBC and JER. But I do own all characters that my little head came up with. There are other things mentioned in the story that I also do not own, I'm sure you'll guess when you see them, but I can't mention them now or I'll give away parts of the story.

Summary: Theresa has had no success in relationships since her breakup with Ethan. She logs onto the internet and finds a message board for women with the subject: "Men to Do before saying I Do". Theresa decides it's just what she needs and joins the club, beginning her own search for a "Man to Do".

Little Tidbits:  
- I came up with the idea for this story after reading a Harlequin Blaze book that is part of a series called "Men To Do". So a little credit goes out to that for inspiration.

Most things will be explained or understood throughout the story, but there are a few things to know beforehand:  
- Little Ethan does not exist and Theresa was never married to Julian.  
- Theresa and Fox never met before this story.  
- I will not have Theresa or Fox's last names be known to each other until it fits the story.  
- The first few chapters are the lead up to TheRox, so just bear with me because they're not all that interesting.  
- The No Strings website that I mention is not real.  
**This story is completed, so I'll try to get one chapter up a day until it's all posted.**

* * *

****

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter One_

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald threw her jacket on the armchair with frustration.

"Another failed date. Damn it."

She was celebrating her twenty-fifth birthday in less than a week and was hoping that Patrick would be her date. However, things did not go as planned. Patrick's girlfriend had called his cell phone during dinner and he took off, leaving Theresa with the bill.

She walked over to the desk and pushed the message button on her answering machine.

_"You have two messages. Message one, Saturday __seven twenty-eight pm_

_"Theresa, hey girl, its Kelsey. Just wanted to know how the date went. Give me a call when you get in."_

_BEEP_

_"Message two, Saturday __seven thirty-seven pm_

_"Teresita, it's your mother. I just wanted to talk to you about your birthday. Give me a call tomorrow. Goodnight hija."_

_BEEP_

_"End of messages."_

Theresa jotted a quick note to call her mom in the morning and then deleted both messages. She grabbed her cordless phone off its hook and dialed Kelsey's number. It took three rings before she knew Kelsey wasn't home and so she hung up.

She headed into the kitchen and grabbed a pint of Ben & Jerry's out of the fridge. After grabbing a spoon she went up to her bedroom. She flipped on her computer and while it booted up changed into her pajamas. She smoothed the soft satin down her body and sat down in her computer chair.

She logged onto the internet and checked her email. Pulling up the one from her old friend Whitney Russell first, she skimmed through it. Whitney had left Harmony shortly after Ethan Winthrop and Theresa broke up, two years ago. As much as Whitney had wanted to be with her heartbroken best friend; her boyfriend Chad Harris was sent to New York to head up a record label. Whitney went with him, and that caused a rift in her and Theresa's friendship. They had mended things a few months back, but weren't quite as close as before.

Whitney's email was about her and Chad's upcoming wedding. Although Theresa wasn't a part of it, she was still invited and Whitney kept in contact about the plans. The wedding was in two weeks in New York

She sent a quick email back to Whitney and then read through the others quickly. The last one caught her eye. And although it was junk she read it anyways.

**Trouble keeping a relationship?  
****Wanting to sow your wild oats before marriage?  
****Come join the club  
****  
****The only place to talk to other women with your problems and still find a solution.**

Intrigued, Theresa clicked on the link and it brought up a new window. She waited until it was done loading before looking it over.

**Welcome to No Strings!**

**What is every woman's fantasy?  
****For most it's to have a hot, steamy love affair, with no strings attached.**

**If that is your fantasy then you've come to the right place.**

**Please register for a free account and gain access to the message board, the place where it all happens.**

**To get a small taste of what goes on inside, click below.**

Theresa wanted to see, so she clicked the button and it took her to a message board. Right away Theresa knew she wanted to join and clicked the register button. After filling out the form she was immediately logged into the main message forum. She decided to introduce herself first and started a new topic.

**New Here**

**Hello. My name is Theresa and I just found this site. I'll tell a little about myself, and you'll soon figure out why I'm here. I'm just about twenty-five and I'm from a small town in ****Massachusetts****. Five years ago I got involved with a gorgeous man named Ethan. At the time I met him he was engaged, but that soon changed. He split up with her and we started dating. Things were going terrific, we were just about married, and then news of his real paternity was leaked to a tabloid. Unfortunately, I knew about it and didn't tell him. To make it worse the information was sent from my computer. I didn't send it, but he was still upset and so we broke up. During the few months we were apart he went back to his former fiancé. Eventually he came to forgive me, but during the next year or so he bounced back and forth between us. One night he had made up his mind and was going to propose to me, again, but the other woman became ill. Turns out she was pregnant, with his child. They got back together and married. Of course, that left me out in the cold. I was heartbroken; I had lost the only man I had ever loved. After awhile I decided to move on with my life and started dating again. This is where my reason begins. During the two years since my split with Ethan I've dated countless men. However not one of them lasted past the first date. Either an ex would call (happened four times!), they were completely boring or something else would happen. I'm beginning to think my luck with men is nonexistent.  
****So this brings me to No Strings. I have decided that I need help, and it looks like you're the ones that can help me. **

Theresa ended her message there and posted it to the forum. It was close to midnight and since she was to call her mom in the morning she shut her computer off and went to bed. She was excited about the website, but she still fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review. I love hearing feedback. 


	2. Chapter Two

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Two_

The day of Whitney and Chad's wedding arrived. Theresa sat in the third row and watched the ceremony. After saying their vows the priest presented them to the world as Mr. and Mrs. Chad Harris and they walked down the aisle to the back of the church.

Theresa followed Whitney's family outside to wait for the newlyweds and congratulate them. For being the middle of April the weather in New York was perfect for the wedding. They had been outside for just a couple minutes when Whitney and Chad came out the door. Everyone threw their handful of rice kernels and it all showered down upon the couple.

After waiting for family and other friends to congratulate them Theresa made her way up to Whitney and Chad.

"Congrats you two," she said pulling them into a hug.

"Thanks Theresa. We're so glad you could make it," Whitney replied.

"Wouldn't have missed it. It was a beautiful ceremony. I'm sorry I won't be able to stay for the reception, but I have an early workday tomorrow."

"It's alright Theresa. We both know how much you love your job."

"Yeah, who would have ever thought that I'd be working for one of the biggest fashion magazines in the country?"

"I knew you could do it. You've always had an eye for fashion, ever since we were kids."

"True," Theresa said with a smile.

They talked for a couple minutes longer and then Theresa headed to her hotel room. Her flight back to Harmony was in less than an hour and she still needed to pack.

----------

Just after six that evening Theresa walked back into her apartment. She saw the message light blinking on her answering machine and pushed the button to listen.

_"You have one message. Message one, Sunday __four twenty-five pm_

_"Theresa, its Candace. I have some excellent news for you. There's a huge fashion gala in __Los Angeles__ that starts this coming weekend and we're sending you to cover it for the magazine. The event lasts about a week, but its all expenses paid. We'll talk about the details when you get to work tomorrow morning, but I had to call you with the news first. Ciao."_

_BEEP_

_"End of messages."_

Theresa couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Candace Kincaid was the fashion editor for Cosmopolitan, the magazine Theresa worked for, and was also her boss. Candace choosing Theresa to cover the event was a big deal to her.

Excited as she had ever been Theresa skipped throughout the apartment. She was finally going to L.A., the place she had wanted to visit forever. After locking the door and shutting off the downstairs lights Theresa headed up to her room, still giddy over the news.

She turned her computer on and went directly to No Strings. Since the night of her disastrous date with Patrick she had been there nearly every night. All of the ladies on the board agreed that she definitely fit into the club and Theresa enjoyed being a part of it. She noticed a new message for her and clicked it open.

**To: Theresa**

**From: Your No Strings Family**

**Subject: A Man To Do**

**Alright lady, we've all decided that it's time for you to really join the club. Of course you know all about the Man To Do aspect of No Strings. It's what this place is all about. We know you haven't been on a date since the Patrick fiasco, but it's time to jump back on the bandwagon. It's time for you to find a Man To Do. You need to find a gorgeous hunk of male specimen that is not much of your type. We're guessing you need a bad boy, since everyone from Ethan to Patrick has been a "bring him home to mama" guy. It's time to find that man and start the action. No dating, no strings. Just hot sex until the cows come home. **

**Love and kisses,**

**April, Megan and Natalie**

Theresa smiled as read the message. Leave it to these girls to decide it was time she needed a Man To Do. Of course she had no problem with it. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd had sex. She sent a message back to the girls.

**To: April, Megan and Nat**

**From: Theresa**

**Subject: My Man To Do**

**Well chicas, I am all for finding that Man To Do. And it looks like it should be pretty easy. After returning from my friends' wedding today I had a message from my boss informing me that I'm gonna go to L.A. this coming weekend for a whole week. Of course it'll be mostly business, but only during the day. My nights will be free to do whatever (or should I say whomever) I please. I can just picture all the gorgeous tanned men there. A whole week of me and one of those lucky men. Whew, it's gonna get hot in ****L.A.**

**Love and kisses back,**

**Theresa**

She signed off and headed for the shower. It was still pretty early for her to be going to bed, but since she had to go to Boston in the morning she had to get up at five, which she was not looking forward to. Although she had done it often during the last year, she still preferred her office in downtown Harmony.

* * *

Please Review. I love hearing feedback. 


	3. Chapter Three

_Thanks for all your comments. I'm glad you like the story. Here's chapter three._

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Three_

Theresa yawned as she sat in Candace's office waiting for her to get off the phone. It was just after eight and Candace was talking with the editor for Cosmo discussing Theresa's trip. She smiled at Theresa and said bye before hanging up the phone.

"Well, Leslie thinks you're perfect for the trip. She's gonna call the airlines and book your ticket and set you up in the Beverly Hills Plaza."

"Really? I've heard that's a beautiful hotel. I can't believe I get to stay there."

"Well, believe it girl. Now, the event is mostly during the day, but there are a couple parties that are at night. You will get your press pass sometime this week along with a packet of information. Also, Leslie is gonna leave it up to you to pick your photographer."

"Ooh, I think I'll have to take Garrison. I love working with him." Garrison Thomas was one of the best fashion photographers Cosmopolitan had, as well as Theresa's best friend. He was very cute and Theresa would have gone out with him except for a small problem, he was gay.

"I'll let Leslie know today. And I'll let you tell Garrison."

They talked for a few minutes longer and then Theresa headed back to Harmony. Garrison was coming in to work about noon and she wanted to be back before he showed up.

----------

When she arrived back in Harmony a light rain was pattering on the windshield. She pulled up in front of her office building and ran up to the door, pulling it open quickly and stepping inside. Just as she was about to relax and wait for Garrison her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Theresa."

"Hello mi hija," she heard her mother say.

"Hi Mama, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. I was just wondering if you wanted to get together for lunch today. I haven't seen you since your birthday party."

"I know Mama and I'm sorry. It's been so busy here lately and then there was Whitney and Chad's wedding yesterday."

"Ah yes, how was it?"

"It was beautiful. The weather was perfect and the two of them looked stunning."

"I'm so glad. So, what do you say about lunch?"

"It sounds terrific. I have to wait for Garrison to show up and tell him something and then I'll meet you at the Lobster Shack. Let's say, quarter to one?"

"Alright mi hija. I'll see you then."

Theresa hung up her phone just as Garrison walked in the door.

"Gar, I have great news."

"Spill it girl."

"We are going to L.A. this weekend for a week!" She quickly told him about the fashion event and waited for his reaction.

Garrison screamed and then ran over to Theresa and grabbed her hands. "Oh my God, I get to go with you?"

Theresa laughed, "Of course. You don't really think I'd leave you alone here while I went to California, do you?"

"I should hope not. Ooh, we can go scoping for hot, tan men." Garrison fanned his face as he thought of it.

"Gar, we're going to be working while we're there," Theresa said, although she had been thinking the exact same thing.

"So, we still have our nights free."

"Well, all except for a couple. There are two parties that take place at night that we have to go to."

"Then I'll just bring a date."

"We'll see Gar. Our press passes and information will be here later on this week and so we can make the rest of our plans from there."

"I can't wait. I'm gonna have to go shopping and get an L.A. wardrobe."

Theresa shook her head at him as he walked out the door to his own office. There was still a while left before she had to meet her mother for lunch, so she got to work on the final touches to her piece for the next month's issue.

----------

When she got to the Lobster Shack Pilar was already waiting. She walked over and gave her mom a hug before sitting down.

"Hi Mama. Have you been waiting long?"

"Oh, no. I just got her a couple minutes ago."

The waiter came over and took their orders quickly. When he left Theresa turned to Pilar.

"I got the most incredible news last night. Cosmo is sending me to L.A. for a week starting this weekend."

"Oh Theresa, that's fantastic. What's it for?"

"There's this huge fashion gala that I get to cover for the magazine. Garrison's going with me to be my photographer."

"Wow, I can't believe my little girl is going to a big fashion event in L.A. This has been your dream for so long mi hija."

"I know Mama. I couldn't believe it either when I heard the message from Candace last night. And Cosmo's even putting us up in the Beverly Hills Plaza."

"Oh my goodness. That's one of the most expensive hotels in L.A., isn't it?"

"Yeah, I almost had a heart attack when Candace told me."

Their food showed up then and they ate while they talked about Theresa's news. When they finally went their separate ways it was after three. Theresa hurried back to the office to complete her work day.

* * *

_Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	4. Chapter Four

_I'm putting up chapter four now too, cuz I think chapter three is kinda boring. LOL  
Plus, this will get us to TheRox faster. So, here's chapter four._

**  
****"No Strings"**

_Chapter Four_

Theresa stepped off the plane in L.A. with Garrison right behind her. They made their way quickly to the baggage claim so they could hurry and get to the hotel. Since there were still a few hours left of daylight Theresa had decided during the flight that they were going out and sightseeing for a while.

Once they got their suitcases they headed outside to hail a cab. They were shocked to see a limo sitting outside the airport with a sign that had their names on it. Theresa walked over to the man holding the sign.

"Excuse me, I'm Theresa Lopez and this is Garrison Thomas. Is this our limo?"

"Hello Theresa, Garrison. Yes, this is your limo and my name is Pat. I'll be your driver while you're in town. Go ahead and get inside and I'll put your luggage in the trunk."

Theresa handed her bags to the driver and got inside. Garrison followed a second later and shrieked. "Rees, we have champagne!"

He grabbed the bottle and quickly poured two glasses, handing one to Theresa when he was done. Theresa held hers up and made a toast. "To us and a fantastic week in L.A."

"Hear, hear," Garrison said and they tapped their glasses together.

Pat then got in and took off for the hotel. The entire drive both Theresa and Garrison stared out the windows at the site of the huge, beautiful city.

It took them thirty minutes to check-in and take their stuff up to their rooms. Since they worked together they had gotten adjoining rooms, which they had no problem with. After placing the suitcases in the rooms they headed back downstairs and got back inside the limo.

"Where to?" Pat asked.

"Anywhere you want to drop us off for a couple hours," Theresa answered.

The limo stopped in front of the Santa Monica Pier and Theresa and Garrison got out.

"I'll give you a call when we're ready to head back to the hotel," Theresa said. Pat nodded and took off.

They stood there looking around for a minute and then walked right into the action. Stopping first at a vendor cart, they each bought a water to keep them cool and then headed into the crowd of people.

Garrison was the first to spot the concert and pointed it out to Theresa. She nodded and they walked into the roped off section. Theresa wasn't sure who the group was performing, but the beat was good and she was in the mood for dancing.

Once they made it to a clearing they both started dancing off each other. Theresa loved that about Garrison. She could dance as sexy as she wanted with him and didn't have to worry about him getting too excited about it. In the middle of a spin she spotted someone watching her across the floor. She couldn't help but check him out. She guessed he was just over six feet tall, with blonde hair and a killer body. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a blue button down shirt that was open to reveal his tanned and toned chest and abs.

She reached over and nudged Garrison. "Hey Gar, check that guy out."

Garrison looked over and smiled at Theresa. "Ooh, that is one fine looking man. And it seems he thinks your pretty fine too with the way he's staring at you."

"You think?"

"Uh huh, definitely. Why don't you go on over and talk to him?"

"I dunno. Maybe in a few. I don't want to seem too obvious."

"You do so, but whatever."

Theresa decided to wait a few minutes, maybe he'd come over to her. She turned back to Garrison and they continued dancing. Once the song was over she looked back to where the guy was standing, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Oh dammit Gar, he's gone."

"Maybe he just moved." The two looked around the entire area and couldn't see him. "Sorry Rees, must not be the one for you."

Theresa frowned at him. "I'm not looking for anyone for me. I just thought he was hot and might like to dance with me. Oh well, let's keep dancing." She pulled him back to her and they started dancing again.

Before they knew it two hours had passed. It was close to ten, and since they both had to be up at six the next morning they wanted to get to bed early. Theresa called Pat and fifteen minutes later they were on their way back to the hotel.

"Night Gar, see you bright and early," she said giving him a peck on the cheek when they arrived at the hotel.

"Night Theresa." They went into their rooms and within a few minutes were lying in their beds asleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: As you may have noticed, I put Theresa's last name as Lopez when she introduced herself to the driver. I don't explain why in the story (never had a place it would really fit), but she drops the Fitzgerald part for her job._

_Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	5. Chapter Five

_Thanks for your comments. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Here's chapter five.  
_

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Five_

The following afternoon Theresa headed to lunch. The morning had been full of interviews and pictures with the models and designers and now she was starving. She could have called Pat to take her somewhere, but she wanted to stay close so she just walked to the nearest restaurant. Garrison had met a photographer friend of his and they were getting together for lunch. They had asked Theresa to join them, but she declined, so she was on her own.

She came upon a small bistro and headed inside. "Good afternoon, how many in your party?" the hostess asked.

"Just myself."

"No problem, right this way." The hostess led her to a small table right by the front window. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect, thank you." She took the menu and perused over it before deciding on a seafood salad. Her waitress came over almost as soon as she set her menu down.

After placing her order she sipped her wine and looked out the window. She heard the door jingle as someone came in and the hostess asked the person if they wanted their usual table. Theresa felt the breeze as they walked by and glanced up. She was surprised when she saw who it was. Sitting three tables over from where she sat was the guy she had checked out the night before.

At that moment her lunch arrived and she thanked the waitress. She was in the middle of chewing when a shadow came over her. She looked up and saw it was the guy.

"Hi, would you mind if I joined you?" he asked flashing her a smile.

Theresa's body heated up. _'My god he's even more gorgeous up close.'_ She quickly swallowed her food and answered. "Uh, sure, I guess."

"Thanks." He signaled to let the waitress know he had moved and then sat down. "I saw you on the Pier last night."

"Yeah, I saw you too. I was going to ask you to dance, but you left too soon."

"Oh, really? Wouldn't your boyfriend have gotten mad?"

Theresa laughed, "Gar is not my boyfriend."

"You sure? You two seemed pretty close last night."

"I'm positive. If Gar was to be anyone's boyfriend, he'd be yours. Garrison is gay."

"Oops, sorry."

"No problem. We get asked that all the time because we're always together and we're really close."

The waitress came back with his food and then left. They were silent for a moment until Theresa spoke up. "You know, we still don't know each other's names."

"You're right, we don't. My name's Fox."

"I'm Theresa. How on earth did you get Fox for a name?"

"It's a nickname, actually. I haven't gone by my real name since I was a little kid."

"Ah, I see. Do you live in L.A.?"

"Yeah, for the last couple years anyway. How about you?"

"Nope, I live in a small town in Massachusetts. I'm actually here for a week for my job. I'm a fashion writer for Cosmopolitan magazine and there's a huge fashion thing going on here."

"Really? I was invited to one of the parties but wasn't planning on going. I think I'm gonna have to go now," he said with a smile.

They talked for a while longer in the restaurant and then Fox walked Theresa back to the convention center. She handed him her business card with her cell phone number on it and told him to call her anytime.

Theresa watched Fox walk away and didn't notice that Garrison had come up beside her. "Rees, what are you doing with him? Isn't that the same guy from the concert last night?"

"Hey Gar, yes, it is him. I went to lunch at this bistro down the street and he just happened to be eating there too."

"Lucky dog. I didn't meet anyone on my lunch break."

"Sorry Gar, guess you just don't have what it takes," she said with a laugh. They threaded their arms together and walked back into the convention center.

----------

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing even more interviews. By the time Theresa got back to her hotel room it was close to six and she was exhausted. She called and ordered a chicken pasta dish from room service and sat down in a big armchair.

While she waited for her food she got on her laptop and went to No Strings. There was a message there from Natalie.

**To: Theresa**

**From: Natalie**

**Subject: ****L.A.**** Men**

**Hey Theresa, just wanted to check and see on your progress for your Man To Do. I'm having a little luck with mine. Met this total hottie at the gym today and gave him my number. A little presumptuous, I know, but damn girl, he was fine. I'm waiting patiently by the phone hoping to hear from him. Wish me luck. Talk to you later.**

**Love and kisses,**

**Natalie**

Theresa wrote a quick message for Natalie and the other girls about her day.

**To: Natalie, Megan and April**

**From: Theresa**

**Subject: ****L.A.**** Man To Do**

**Okay girls, I think I have found my man. I saw him last night when Garrison and I went out dancing on the pier, but he left before I could talk to him. He is so gorgeous. Tan, toned, blonde and tall. Then, today for lunch I was at a little bistro and who should walk in? Him, of course. He remembered me from last night and we ate lunch and talked. His name is Fox (nickname) and he's been living in ****L.A.**** for around two years. He is so nice and even more good looking up close. He has these deep brown eyes that just make you melt and a smile that outshines the ****L.A.**** lights. I gave him my card and told him to call me anytime while I'm here. God, I hope he does.**

**Oh, and good luck with your man Nat. He is one lucky guy to have such a babe chasing after him. I haven't heard from you other ladies about your Man To Do; I hope you're not dropping out.**

**My food's here, so I'll check back later.**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Theresa**

Theresa shut down her computer and went to answer the door. The room service waiter brought the tray in and Theresa handed him a five dollar tip. Once he left she took the plate to her small table and ate her dinner while she watched TV.

She was just deciding on whether or not to take a shower when her cell phone rang. Although she didn't recognize the number on the caller id she answered anyways.

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Theresa?"

"Yes it is. Who's this?"

"Hey Theresa, this is Fox."

Theresa smiled when he said his name. "Hey Fox. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well, I remembered that you said you wanted to ask me to dance last night but I left too soon, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a club tonight."

"Yeah, definitely, sounds like fun. What time?"

"How about I pick you up at the hotel in say, two hours?"

"Perfect. That gives me enough time to freshen up."

"Great. Oh, and Garrison can come too."

"That's nice of you to offer, but he's out with a buddy of his."

"Well then I guess I'll just see _you_ in two hours."

"Okay, see you then." She hung up the phone and then dashed into the bedroom. She rummaged through her clothes in the closet until she found the perfect outfit for tonight. A skintight red dress with a halter style neckline that ended mid-thigh. She found her red strappy sandals and then headed into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

_Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	6. Chapter Six

_Thanks for the great reviews. I'm so glad you all like the story. Here's the sixth chapter._

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Six_

Just after nine o'clock that evening Fox Crane stood outside the hotel waiting for Theresa to come down from her room. He leaned up against his car and glanced towards the main doors when he heard them whoosh open.

"Wow. You look gorgeous," he said to Theresa admiring the way her red dress clung to her curves.

Theresa spun around to show it off. "Why thank you. Not looking so bad yourself Foxy."

Fox looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue and gray striped button-down shirt, which he left untucked. He didn't see anything too special about it; it was his standard type of dress. "Well, thanks. Although I can't see anything great about it."

"Fox, don't you know it's not just the clothes, but what's in the clothes that makes the whole look. And I must say, that what's in your clothes definitely makes me look," Theresa said with a flirtatious smile as her eyes roamed the length of his body.

Now Fox was not a man that embarrassed too easily, but something about Theresa made the words she spoke cause him to blush. He quickly turned his head away so as to hide his red face from her.

Theresa smiled when she realized that he was hiding his face from her, but didn't say anything. _'Don't wanna make him mad and end the night before it begins,'_ she thought. Out loud she asked, "You ready to hit the dance floor?"

Having gotten his blushing under control Fox turned back to Theresa. "Whenever you are Gorgeous."

They slid into the leather seats of his Cadillac and he pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

"So, where are we going?" Theresa asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could head down to Hollywood & Highland. The club I usually go to is there, Level 3. How does that sound?"

"As long as there's dancing, it's fine with me."

"There is. I wouldn't go to a club if there wasn't."

They made the short drive to the club in less than fifteen minutes and Fox parked his car in the underground parking garage.

Fox took Theresa's hand and they headed to the entrance. Theresa looked at the massive structure in front of them. She had heard about the Hollywood & Highland site, but never thought it was like this.

When they reached the entrance to the club Theresa noticed the long line of people waiting to get in. "There is no way we'll get in anytime soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Fox, look at that line. There are hundreds of people waiting."

"Yeah, but none of them are me, or with me," he said with a wink.

Theresa was a little surprised by his cockiness, but followed him to the door. As soon as they drew closer the bouncer opened up the block. Theresa thought he was letting in the next group of people until he looked right at her and Fox.

"Hey Fox, good seeing you tonight," the big man said.

"Hey Patrick, good to see you too. This here is Theresa, she's my guest tonight," Fox said shaking his hand and then pointing to her.

"Well, come on in then. Don't want to keep this lovely lady waiting," Patrick said with a smile.

Fox pulled Theresa past Patrick and they walked right into the loud club. Fox leaned close to her and spoke into her ear. "Do you want to get something to drink first?"

"Sure."

He nodded and they walked over to the bar. The bartender walked right up to them. "Hey Fox, what can I get you?"

"Hey Chris. I'll have a vodka 7, and she'll have a…"

"Cosmopolitan," Theresa answered.

"Coming right up," Chris said. He turned away and within seconds had their drinks in front of them. "I'll start your tab."

"Thanks Chris."

Fox picked up his drink and after Theresa grabbed hers, they set out for a place to sit for a few minutes. When they finally found an open couch Theresa turned to Fox.

"Alright Fox. How come everyone knows your name and treats you like royalty?"

"Because I am," he said with a wink.

"I'm serious. What are you rich or something?"

"You could say that. But I really don't want to talk about me. Let's go dance."

Theresa took a sip of her drink and then followed Fox onto the dance floor. The final notes of an Usher song played out and as soon as they reached the floor Beyonce's 'Naughty Girl' started up.

_I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby._

"I love this song," Theresa said.

She started swaying to the music as she pulled herself closer to Fox. Soon she was pressed tight up against him.

_I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame_

_I'm feelin' kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin' so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe_

Fox was amazed at the brazen attitude Theresa had. It wasn't that he'd never had a woman dance like this with him before. It was more like Theresa didn't seem like the type of woman to do that.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin' all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body_  
_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin' all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

_You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin' n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me_

Theresa ground herself against Fox's torso as they danced to the song. She wasn't quite sure what had gotten into her. She'd never really danced like this before, not even with Garrison. There was something about Fox that got Theresa incredibly turned on. Instead of worrying about it, she just turned off her thoughts and enjoyed the feeling of Fox's body pressed tightly against hers.

_Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe  
  
_

As the song continued Fox let out his own inhibitions and soon the two were only aware of each other. Theresa brought her arms up around Fox's neck and then slid her hands down his chest, feeling the lean muscle.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin' all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin' all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

Fox felt his body immediately react to Theresa's intimate touch and prayed that it wouldn't be too obvious. However, as soon as she turned to him and raised an eyebrow, he knew it was. He gave her a smile and wink, hoping she'd understand what he meant.

_I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin' all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin' all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

As the song wound down Theresa gave Fox a flirtatious smile and then headed off the dance floor, leaving him alone with a raging hard-on.

"Damn it, where's she going?" he said under his breath. He followed her back to the table where she quickly downed what was left of her drink.

Theresa turned to him and motioned for him to come closer to her. He obliged and she placed her mouth near his ear so only he could hear her. "You live close by?"

Again Fox was taken by surprise. He gave her a questioning look and answered. "About five minutes away, why?"

"Let's go," she said and grabbed his hand.

He let himself be pulled by her. Just as they were passing the bar Fox remembered he had to pay his tab. "Just a second. I have to pay the tab."

Theresa stayed where she was and Fox quickly paid the bill, leaving a very hefty tip for the bartender. When he returned to Theresa's side she grabbed his hand again and they walked to the door.

Patrick spotted them before they could get away. "Leaving so soon guys?"

"Yeah, something came up," Fox said. _'You wouldn't believe what.'_

"Alright, see ya later Fox. Come back soon Miss Theresa."

Theresa smiled back at Patrick. "I hope I will. Nice to meet you Patrick."

They made it to the car quickly and Fox turned to Theresa before backing out. "You sure about this?"

"Very sure. Now hurry up."

Fox didn't need to be told twice. He threw the car into gear and peeled out of the parking garage.

* * *

_Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	7. Chapter Seven NC17

_Hey everyone, sorry I haven't put up a new chapter in a few days. I went camping this weekend and wasn't able to put up this chapter before I left like I thought I could. I'm also putting chapter eight up, so you'll have two good chapters to read. This chapter contains NC-17 material, but it's not explicit. I don't like to use vulgar terms in my love scenes. So, without further ado, here's chapter seven. Enjoy!_

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Seven (NC-17)_

Theresa stared at the huge apartment complex Fox pulled up to. "You live here?"

"Yep. Well, I do now that I live in L.A. It's actually my family's apartment, but my father's letting me stay here since he doesn't exactly want me to move back home." Fox saw the questioning look on Theresa's face and stopped her before she could say anything. "Long story, don't want to talk about it. Let's just head upstairs."

"How many apartments are in this place?" Theresa asked as they walked up the stairs. She noticed the huge pool and made a mental note to ask Fox about using it sometime before she left L.A.

"I think there are ten. Each one has four bedrooms, a huge living room, kitchen, dining area and two or three bathrooms."

"Wow. That's a hell of a lot bigger than my apartment back home."

Fox pulled out his key when they reached his door. Theresa noticed it was apartment 1A. He unlocked the door and then pushed it open, letting Theresa walk in first.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely bigger than my place. My whole downstairs could fit in this living room, and the upstairs is even smaller."

Fox smiled over at her as he flipped the lights on and shut off the security system. "Yeah, it's pretty big for just me. But hey, I don't have to pay rent or anything, so it's worth it."

He had noticed that his erection had calmed down as they walked upstairs, so he offered her something to drink instead, thinking they could talk.

"I'm not thirsty. But if you want something, go ahead."

"Nah, I'm fine too."

"Yes, you definitely are," Theresa said looking him up and down with a glint in her eyes as she slowly walked towards him.

When she reached her destination she looked up into his dark brown eyes. She slowly ran her tongue against her lips and saw that he had been watching her. She took her final step and stood less than an inch away from him.

Fox looked down at Theresa and could feel the heat radiating off of her. He watched the tip of her tongue glide slowly and sensuously across her bottom lip once more and that was all it took. He could feel his erection coming back and it strained against his jeans.

He knew he couldn't go another second without feeling those soft-looking lips against his and leaned his head down to hers.

Theresa pulse quickened as Fox's face neared her own. She didn't let her eyes leave his and she took a small breath before his lips finally captured hers.

Fox pulled Theresa tight against him and let his hands roam around her back. He felt Theresa's hands wrap around his neck as she pulled herself up to him for better access to his mouth. He gently pried her mouth open with his tongue and immediately felt her tongue mating with his.

He brought his hands up to her hair and threaded it through his fingers on one hand, while the other pulled her face closer to his.

Theresa broke the kiss and pulled her head back a little. "Which room?" she asked, her voice husky with desire.

Fox grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearest room, which luckily was his own.

As soon as the door shut behind Fox he brought her to him again. "God Theresa, I want you so bad."

"I want you too Fox." She pulled his head down to hers again and theirs mouths crashed together. The kiss was one of urgency and passion.

Without breaking the kiss Theresa managed to kick off her sandals. It brought her down a couple inches, but since she knew they wouldn't be standing for long, it didn't bother her.

When she did break the kiss, she looked at Fox with fire in her eyes. "How much do you like this shirt?"

"Why?"

"Could you buy another one?"

"I suppose."

That's all Theresa needed to hear. She grabbed onto the shirt and pulled it apart, buttons scattering all over the floor. She brought it down his arms and it fell to the floor.

The instant her eyes saw his naked torso she felt a quiver in her belly. Oh yeah, she definitely wanted this man. She ran her hands all along his chest and abs, feeling every muscle twitch under her fingers.

Fox stared at Theresa as she gazed at his body. He had never met a woman who could make him even harder just by looking at him. His mouth descended upon hers once more and they carefully made their way to his bed.

Fox reached behind Theresa and pulled the zipper of her dress down. He then unsnapped the button that held the halter top together and the dress immediately puddled at her feet. Because of the type of dress, Theresa had to do without a bra for the night and so her breasts were bared before Fox.

When Fox realized that Theresa was without a bra he couldn't help but stare at her naked breasts. He could tell just by looking at them that they were soft, but also very firm, the way that natural breasts should feel.

Theresa couldn't help but feel a little awkward standing practically naked in front of Fox while he stared at her. Pushing away her uneasiness, Theresa reached forward and popped open the button of his jeans. She slowly slid the zipper down, making sure her fingers skimmed over his erection through his boxers. She heard Fox gasped and it put a smile on her face. He was just as into it as she was.

She pushed his jeans down over his hips and they fell to the floor, where Fox stepped out of them. Theresa took this time to place herself onto the bed, pulling Fox on after her.

Fox lay Theresa on her back, her hair cascading all over his pillows. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman that lay mostly naked on his bed. However, before he could take her whole body in Theresa reached up and pulled his mouth back onto hers.

As their tongues met once more, Fox could hear Theresa moaning into his mouth. He took that as his cue and moved his hand from beside her on the bed, to her stomach and up to her breast. The instant his hand touched the soft, silky skin he let out a moan of his own.

His fingers knew exactly what to do and began to flick around on her nipple. The peak grew taut as his fingers continued their assault. He withdrew his mouth from Theresa's and placed kisses along her jaw, down to her neck, and further down until his lips came in contact with her other nipple.

Theresa immediately arched her back as Fox's tongue began to flick around on her nipple. This action caused her breast to penetrate even further into his mouth and she gasped at the sensations running throughout her body. She had been with a few men before and not one of them had ever made her feel like this. Not even Ethan, the man she had loved with all of her heart once before.

Fox removed his hand from Theresa's breast and slowly slid it down until he came to the crevice between her thighs. He had gotten a glimpse at the tiny bikini panties she was wearing and knew that the fabric could easily rip apart. And that is exactly what he did. He grabbed one side and pulled at the red lace, ripping it clean off her. He tossed the ruined garment on the floor and placed his hand on her thigh, where he inched slowly up.

The instant that Fox's forefinger touched Theresa's moist feminine folds, she arched her back once again. With his mouth still on her breast Fox eased one finger into her depths. He could feel that she was wet and ready for him. He slid his finger in and out of her a few times, each time sending Theresa closer and closer to the brink of release.

Knowing she didn't want to climax before Fox, Theresa called out to him. "Fox, make love to me, now, please," she said with a whimper of ecstasy.

Fox removed his mouth from her breast and looked up into her eyes. He could see the desire flashing through them and quickly shed his boxers. He grabbed a condom from his bedside table, ripping the package open and sheathing himself with it.

He placed his body on top of Theresa's and nudged her legs apart with his knee. With a careful precision he placed his erection at the opening of her womanhood. He brought his mouth down on tops of hers and at the moment their lips met, he pushed himself into her.

Theresa lifted her hips and began to match his thrusts as if they had been together before now. As they became more familiar with each others movements Fox started to move faster. Theresa continued to meet his every thrust and soon she was breathing heavily into his ear.

Fox could hear Theresa's breathing get more and more labored and knew that she was on the verge of an orgasm. He continued to drive into her as his own breathing became harsh and uneven.

He could feel Theresa's body tense up underneath him and soon she let out a cry of passion as her climax shook her body. Halfway through Theresa's orgasm, Fox came himself. His body shuddered as he spilled inside of her.

After a couple of minutes their breathing slowly returned to normal and Fox gave Theresa another kiss before rolling off of her. He quickly removed the condom and placed it in the wastebasket beside his bed.

Theresa rolled onto her side and faced Fox. "That was incredible," she said just above a whisper.

"Yeah, it was." He leaned forward once more and placed his lips on Theresa's.

Theresa slid her body underneath the covers, and Fox followed suit. Once covered Theresa moved over and snuggled up next to Fox's body. Her eyes drifted closed and soon her breathing was slow, she had fallen asleep.

Fox lay awake a few minutes more thinking about what had just occurred. He couldn't believe that for the first time a woman he had just had sex with was sleeping next to him and he didn't want her to go. Normally he had the women leave after the act. He wanted no emotional attachments. But there was something about Theresa that made him want her to stay. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head and she sighed and snuggled closer to him. Fox wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, sleep coming to him just moments later.

_

* * *

__Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	8. Chapter Eight NC17

_Alright, here's chapter eight like I promised. It also contains NC-17 material, but again, it's not explicit. Enjoy!_

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Eight (NC-17)_

Theresa awoke to the smell of coffee brewing. It never failed to wake her, no matter if she was in a deep sleep or what. She pulled back the covers and reached for her dress when she noticed a robe lying across the foot of the bed. Figuring Fox had set it there for her; she grabbed it and put it on, tying it closed as she walked out of the bedroom.

Fox was leaning against the counter in the kitchen reading the paper when Theresa walked in. He glanced over at her and smiled. "I see you found the robe I set out."

"I did, thank you." She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "So, when's that coffee gonna be done?"

"Pretty soon. Did you sleep okay last night?" he asked tossing the paper aside.

"Yes, I did. Your bed is tons more comfortable than the bed at the hotel, and that one is better than mine. I may just have to stay here for the rest of my time in L.A."

Fox looked up with shock. She wanted to stay here? With him?

Theresa noticed the expression on his face. "Relax Fox. I was just kidding. I wouldn't put you out like that. Besides, you probably have better things to do than keep me company for the rest of the week."

Fox shook his head. "No Theresa, it's not that. I was just surprised is all. I mean, here we just met and you want to stay in my house with me. I've never met a woman who was willing to move in with me after such a short time."

"Fox, I was just playing. I wasn't planning on moving in here with you while I'm in L.A."

Fox was kind of hurt when she said that. "Oh, well, okay. I was just gonna say that I wouldn't mind if you did stay here for the rest of the week. It would be fine with me, but since you don't…" He was cut off when the coffee pot beeped to let them know it was done.

Fox reached into a cabinet and grabbed two coffee mugs and poured them both a cup. "Do you take anything with yours?"

"A little milk and sugar."

Fox took the milk out of the fridge and handed it to Theresa. While she finished mixing her coffee he walked over and sat at the small table in the kitchen. When she was finished Theresa also sat down. There was an uncomfortable silence that hung over them.

_'Did I upset him when I told him I was just kidding about staying here?'_ Theresa thought. She glanced over at Fox and noticed that he was looking down at his hands which were wrapped around his coffee cup. "Uh, Fox. You okay?"

Fox brought his gaze up to her face. "Yeah, sure." He took a sip from his cup and then looked back down. _'Why am I getting so upset about this? I just met Theresa and now I'm acting like I want to spend the rest of my life with her. What the hell is going on with me?'_ Fox thought. He broke out of his thoughts and set his cup on the table and pushed it away. "I'm gonna get dressed. Help yourself to anything in the house."

He stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. He had just untied his robe when he felt hands on his back. Turning around he gave Theresa a small smile.

Theresa reached up and pushed his robe off his shoulders leaving him completely naked. She began untying her own robe when he spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you said to help myself to anything in the house. So that's what I'm doing. I'm helping myself to you, because that's what I want." She proceeded to untie her robe, but before she removed it she pushed Fox onto the bed.

She straddled him, still with her robe on, though it wasn't covering much. Bringing her mouth down to his, she lightly ran her tongue around his lips before pressing them together. Without removing her lips she shrugged off her robe and threw it on the floor. With one hand she reached down and placed it on Fox's now hard manhood.

Encircling it with her fingers she slowly stroked up and down. Fox moaned into her mouth and she sped up the stroking. Fox moved his own hand to her inner thigh and started rubbing her wet folds. Theresa then moaned into his mouth. She could feel her insides clenching in anticipation of what was to come, but wanted only to climax with him inside of her.

She removed his hand from her and then sat down on him, his erection penetrating her depths. "Oh my God, Fox," she managed to say with a hoarse whisper. She started to rock back and forth and up and down on him. His erection would be pulled out of her, only to be thrust back into her within milliseconds.

Fox pulled Theresa down to lay on him and then he flipped them over so she was on her back. He thrust himself in and out of her, sometimes slowly and sometimes faster. Theresa raked her nails down his back and wrapped her legs tightly around his hips. Their movements were completely in sync with each other.

Theresa could feel her orgasm coming and increased the rhythm. All too suddenly she felt it rock through her and she bucked beneath him. Fox found his release at the same time and as her walls contracted around him, he exploded inside of her.

As their breathing slowed down Fox brought his lips to Theresa's and swept his tongue into her mouth in a passionate kiss. He slowly broke the kiss and was rewarded with a smile from Theresa and a quick peck on the lips.

"Fox, sweetie. As much as I'd love to continue this all day, I really have to get to work. I have to be there in an hour and I still need to get back to the hotel to freshen up."

"Oh, sorry," he said as he rolled off of her.

"Don't be. If I'm late, that was worth it."

She grabbed the dress she had worn the night before and pulled it on, then put her ripped panties inside her purse. Slipping into her shoes she looked over at Fox who was watching her with a smile.

"Just so you know. I'll be back tonight with my stuff. There is no way I'm not staying with you while I'm here."

"Are you sure Theresa?"

"I'm positive." She leaned onto the bed and brought their lips together in another kiss. "I'll see you tonight Fox."

"Have a good day."

He watched her walk out of the room and shortly after heard the front door shut. He then got up and went to his closet to pick out his clothes for the day.

* * *

_Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	9. Chapter Nine

_Thanks for all your great comments. I'm glad you all like the story so far. Here's chapter nine, and I'll be putting up chapter ten right after since I didn't get around to putting one up last night._

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Nine_

As soon as Theresa arrived at the convention center for work Garrison ran over to her.

"Rees, where have you been? You've never been late and today you're showing up almost fifteen minutes late."

"I know Gar, and I'm sorry. I got held up and then the traffic was moving slow. I would have been on time if it hadn't been for the traffic."

It was then that Garrison noticed something different about Theresa. Something he hadn't seen in a long time. "Oh my God. Girl, you got laid, didn't you?"

Theresa feigned innocence. "What are you talking about Gar?"

"Rees, you seem to forget that I can read you like a book. And I haven't seen you like this since the last time you had sex."

"Like what? I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." She did know, but there was no way she was gonna tell Garrison that she'd spent the night with a man she'd just met and had sex with him twice.

"You have this, I dunno, glow to you. It's the very common "sex glow".

Theresa laughed at Garrison. "Sex glow, huh? Well, I think you're getting you're wires crossed or something, because I did not have sex."

"You did so. Rees, I know you like I know myself and I know that you had sex last night. The question is, with whom?"

Theresa was about to speak when someone called her name from across the room. Grateful for the interruption she turned to Garrison and apologized before running over to the woman who had called out to her.

----------

When lunchtime rolled around Theresa tried to beat Garrison to the limo so she wouldn't have to put up with his comments and questions. But luck was not on her side, as he was already sitting in the limo when she arrived at it.

"Hey Rees, we were just waiting for you. Where do you want to go for lunch?" he asked with a smirk.

"I dunno. How does Chinese sound?"

"Perfect. Hey Pat, we're doing Chinese, so head to the nearest good restaurant," he shouted to the front.

"Will do guys. Be about ten minutes or so," Pat answered back.

Just as Garrison was about to talk Theresa's cell phone rang. She gave him a smile and answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Theresa, its Fox."

"Hey Fox. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She looked over at Garrison just as he was mouthing Fox to her with a questioning look. She waved him away and listened to Fox.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I have a meeting this afternoon, so I may not be home when you get there. I'll put the extra key under the plant next to the front door, so you can just use it to get in."

"Alright. After work I'll have to go back to the hotel and get my stuff and check out. Do you want me to pick something up for dinner?"

"Nope. Actually I was gonna take you and Garrison out tonight. If that's alright."

"Sounds terrific. I'll see if Gar wants to bring a date."

"Sure, I wouldn't want him to feel like a third wheel or anything. Well, I'm gonna let you go since you're probably eating lunch. Give me a call when you get to the apartment if I'm not there to let me know you got in okay, alright?"

"I will Fox. Talk to you later." She ended the call when he said bye and put the phone back in her purse.

"Alright, who is Fox? What's this about you getting your things and checking out of the hotel? And what about me bringing a date?" Garrison bombarded her with the questions.

Knowing she had no choice but to fill Garrison in, she started answering the questions in the order he'd asked them. "Well, Fox is the guy from the Pier that first night we were here, you know, the one that I ate lunch with at the bistro the other day."

"Okay, yeah, I remember him. So what does he have to do with you checking out of the hotel?"

She was about to answer when the limo stopped. "I'll tell you in the restaurant."

They got out of the car and Pat took off, telling them he'd be back in an hour to pick them up. The restaurant was pretty busy since it was lunch time, but there were still quite a few empty tables. The hostess sat them immediately and they looked over the menus quickly.

"Okay Rees. Finish your story."

"Alright, alright. Pushy today, aren't we? Okay, so the day I ate lunch with Fox I gave him my cell number and told him to give me a call anytime. He called me last night and asked me to go to a club with him. You know I can't turn down dancing, so I said yes. We went to this incredible club over on Hollywood and Highland. Gar, this guy is like practically a celebrity. He's rich and he can get into anything without waiting."

Their waitress showed up and they placed their orders. Once they were alone Theresa continued.

"So, we were dancing for a little while when we both started getting antsy, if you know what I mean. His place was close, so we went there and you already know what happened then, you guessed it this morning."

Garrison was completely shocked at her guileless. "You mean that you _did_ sleep with someone last night, and it was this Fox guy?"

"Yep. Then, this morning we were talking about me moving in, just jokingly, for the rest of the week. But after thinking about it, I decided that I was going to stay there with him. That's why I'm checking out of the hotel this afternoon. I know it's being paid for by the magazine, but they'll get their money back."

"I can't believe this. I've always known you to be spontaneous, but this is unusual even for you Theresa."

"I know it is Gar, but there's just something about Fox that makes me feel good. And I'm not just talking about the sex. If I lived here, I would start a relationship with him. But since I don't, it's only for the week. And you'll get to see what a nice guy he is tonight, because he's taking us out to dinner. So, if you want you can bring a date or buddy with you."

Garrison was still so shocked about the news she'd just spilled that he was speechless. He just stared at her across the table as they ate their lunch. For the rest of the meal the only conversation was about the fashion convention. After paying the bill they headed out into the hot and humid California air.

Pat had not yet arrived to take them back, so they walked to a nearby vendor and each got a small ice cream cone. Theresa engaged herself into eating her ice cream before it melted, but soon noticed Garrison staring intently at her.

"What is it Gar? Do I have ice cream on my nose or something?" she asked reaching up to feel her face.

"No, you don't. I just can't believe that you're the same Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald I know from Harmony. I mean, you're no prude or anything, but you've also never voluntarily offered to stay at some guy's house that you've only known for a couple days. What gives Rees?"

Theresa had not told Garrison about the "Man To Do" message board and that it was why she was being so cavalier about moving in with Fox for a week. "Nothing gives Gar. I just like the sex and it'd be easier to do it while living there than not, right?" she said with a shrug. "Besides, I already told you that there's something different about him."

"Jeez girl, this is definitely not a side I've seen of you before. And I honestly can't say I like it. What if something happens to you while you stay there? For all you know this guy could be some serial rapist or something."

"Garrison, he is not a serial rapist. He's a very nice and sweet guy. And I got the impression from the club last night that he's also very well respected."

Garrison was about to reply when the black limo pulled up beside them. Pat got out quickly and opened the rear door for them to get in. After sitting and putting on her seatbelt Theresa turned to Garrison. "No more bad talk about Fox, please. You'll see tonight just how good a guy he is, I promise."

The drive back to the convention center was quiet. Theresa knew that Garrison was upset about her moving in with Fox, but there was nothing he could do about it. She was a grown woman who could look out for herself.

* * *

_Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	10. Chapter Ten

_Here's chapter ten. _

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Ten_

Once Theresa was off for the day she headed straight to the hotel. She quickly packed up her stuff and headed down to the lobby. After checking out she gave Pat a call and asked him to take her to Fox's apartment. While she waited for Pat she called Candace and told her about her change of arrangements. She had to triple promise that her work would not be affected before Candace finally got off the phone. By that time Pat had the limo outside waiting and was in the process of packing her stuff into the large trunk.

Theresa gave him the directions to Fox's apartment and they made the fifteen minute drive. He helped her take her stuff up to the door and then left. Reaching under the plant she found the key Fox left for her and let herself in.

Twenty minutes later she had all her stuff brought in and some of it put away. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Fox's number.

After a couple rings he picked up, "Hello."

"Hi Fox. It's Theresa."

"Hey Theresa, did you get in the house okay?"

"Yeah, no trouble at all."

"Great. Well, I'll probably be another hour or so at the meeting. I made the reservations for seven, so that should give us about two hours after I get home to get ready. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. I've got to do a few things on my laptop and then I'll take a shower so it'll be free when you get home."

"Don't rush. It only takes me a few minutes in the shower, so I'm not too worried. The clients are back from the break, so I better go. I'll see you in a little while."

"Bye Fox."

She snapped her phone shut and plugged it in to charge for a few hours. After logging onto her computer she pulled up the No Strings message board. There were three messages for her, one from each of the girls.

**To: Theresa  
****From: Natalie  
****Subject: Man To Do**

**Well, I haven't heard anything from you since early last night. How are things going with your Fox man? Have you seen him since the other afternoon? Spill girl, spill.**

**Things on my end are going alright. "Gym Guy" called last night and wants to go out tonight. His name is ****Bryan****. Keep those fingers crossed for me. I've gone too long looking for my Man To Do and I don't want to have to start again. Talk to you soon.**

**Love and kisses,  
****Natalie**

**----------**

**To: Theresa, Natalie and April  
****From: Megan  
****Subject: Man To Do (I hope)**

**Sorry I haven't kept you guys up to date. I was having absolutely no luck in the man department until today. I was shopping at Barnes & Noble when I bumped into this totally hot guy. Me being the bookworm I am was so caught up reading the liner of a book that I wasn't paying attention and bashed right into him. While picking up our dropped books we noticed that we both had the same one. We started talking and realized we have TONS in common. We shared phone numbers and email addresses and then went our separate ways. Wish me luck, because I think I'm gonna call him tonight and ask him out. I hope he didn't forget about me.**

**Theresa, I'm so jealous of you. I mean, my guy is pretty fine, but he doesn't sound as good as yours. I want a ****California**** man. Well, maybe next time, if this guy doesn't work out. But I hope he does.**

**Bye,  
****Megan**

**----------**

**To: Theresa, Natalie and Megan  
****From: April  
****Subject: No Man To Do**

**Well, I'm glad to hear you ladies are having luck, because I have absolutely none. There has not been one guy in this damn city that has caught my always roaming eye. Send me your rejects or something, please, I beg of you. Just kidding. Maybe I just need to venture out a little more, try some new bars or clubs. I plan on going out tonight with a couple friends, so wish me lots of luck.**

**Theresa, you better have some good news the next time you write, because we haven't heard from you since yesterday. Write soon, I need to hear some awesome news.**

**Later Girls,  
****April**

Theresa chuckled as she read through her messages. No matter what the mood, these girls always made her smile. She opened up a new message and started typing.

**To: Natalie, April and Megan  
****From: Theresa  
****Subject: Man I Did**

**Alright ladies, last night after dinner I got a call from Fox. He invited me clubbing, which I could not turn down. We went to this hot club where we got in immediately. This guy's not only good looking, but he is super rich (not that that matters to me) and almost famous or something. Anyway, we stayed there for a little while and things got sparking between us so we went to his place. (Which I'm at now, see below.) The minute we got here we practically jumped on each other, well, technically I jumped on him. He was being a total gentleman. Anyways, to make a long story short, we slept together last night AND this morning. Both times WOW HOT! We decided to make the best of our situation, so I am staying at his place for the week I'm here in ****L.A.**** But don't fret, he is really nice and sweet and I'm not worried about anything happening. Now onto you girls. **

**Natalie, I'm so glad things are working out with "Gym Guy"/Bryan. I want all the info tomorrow.  
****Megan, what a way to meet a guy. But I guess I can't say too much. I mean, when I was crushing on Ethan I spilled almost everything known to man on him. Poor guy, I don't know how he ever fell in love with me. I am so glad you're taking the initiative and calling him. There is no reason why a girl has to wait for the guy to call. I mean, come on this is the 21st century. Good luck, I hope you get your date. And since I'm sure you will, I expect details tomorrow.  
****And as for you April. Girl, get off you're booty and meet a man. A fine girl like you should be beating them off with a stick. I better hear tomorrow that you have found your MTD or I will hunt you down. Just playing. But I still better have some good news from you tomorrow.**

**Love ya lots,  
****Theresa**

She shut off her computer and then glanced at the clock.

"Oh man, Fox is gonna be home any minute now."

She put her laptop back in its case and then headed for the bathroom. While she waited for the water to heat up she quickly undressed. After feeling the water to make sure it was the right temperature she stepped inside the shower, closing the door behind her. She had just placed her head under the water when her name was called out, but she didn't hear it.

_

* * *

Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	11. Chapter Eleven NC17

_Thanks for the great comments. This chapter also contains a little NC-17, but again it's not vulgar. Here's chapter eleven, hope you enjoy._

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Eleven (NC-17)_

Fox unlocked the door to his apartment and called out Theresa's name. Then he heard the shower running. "Well, she either just got in, or she takes some damn long showers," he said to himself with a laugh.

After putting his briefcase in the office he headed towards the bedroom to change out of his work clothes. As he slid his pants off an idea came into his head. He quickly pulled his socks and boxers off and walked to the bathroom door. It was still cracked open and he heard a soft humming from inside.

Quietly he opened the door and stepped into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He could see Theresa's outline in the etched glass of the shower door and smiled. Knowing her back was to him he reached forward and opened the door. He stepped in behind her and closed it, then ran a hand down Theresa's wet back.

At his touch Theresa jumped and turned to him. "Jeez Fox. You scared the…"

She was cut off when his mouth descended upon hers in a smoldering kiss. "I thought we could save some water and shower together," Fox said after breaking the kiss. He moved around Theresa and placed himself under the showerhead, the water running down his body in rivulets.

Theresa couldn't help but stare as his once dry body became wet and slick. She reached forward and ran her palm down his chest. His quick intake of air made her smile and she moved closer to him, her hand never leaving his skin.

Once there was no more than a few inches separating them Theresa put her other hand alongside the one already on his chest. She ran them up and down his naked torso, occasionally rubbing against his flat nipples. She could feel his erection pressing against her lower belly.

As she looked up at his face with a smile, she whispered, "I think I may have other plans for us and this shower."

A fiery look came into his eyes and he placed his lips on Theresa's once more. As the kiss became more intense and passionate he whirled her around and pressed her back against the shower wall. The space between their slick bodies rapidly decreased until they were flush against each other.

As their tongues meshed together Fox grabbed Theresa's legs and lifted her up. He placed his erection at her entrance and pushed himself inside of her. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as he started pumping in and out of her.

Theresa held onto him tightly as they made love in the shower, the hot water pounding down onto them. The sounds of their heavy breathing and moans soon drowned out the sounds of the shower and the slapping of their wet skin on each other.

All too quickly for both of them they came into an earth shattering release. As Theresa's inside walls pulsated around his pounding erection Fox buried himself to the hilt and emptied himself into her.

After standing still for a couple minutes Fox released his hold on Theresa's thighs and she unwrapped her legs, sliding down his body. She kept her arms around his neck since she was pretty sure her legs would give out.

They stood like that in the shower for a moment longer, letting their pulses and breathing slow down and shared one more kiss.

----------

Forty-five minutes later they were both showered and dressed for dinner. Theresa put the finishing touches on her makeup and then walked into the living room, where Fox was sitting on the couch waiting.

He looked up as he heard the clicking of her sandals on the hardwood floors. "Wow Theresa. You look incredible."

His eyes roamed the length of her body. She was wearing a knee-length black dress with spaghetti straps. The skirt of the dress flared slightly at the bottom, but the rest hugged her curves. Her shoes were black satin with little flowers embroidered along the straps. She had pulled part of her hair back, leaving a few tendrils curled around her face.

"Thank you Fox. You are definitely looking pretty spectacular yourself. I've never seen a man fill out a suit quite like you do. The whole no tie, top button undone thing is very sexy."

She walked toward him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Shall we head out? I told Garrison to meet us at the restaurant at ten to seven."

"Yeah, we better go before I decide to dump the dinner and go straight to dessert. You."

Theresa smiled in response and then grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to her. "Somehow, I don't think I'd mind that. But Garrison will, so let's get going."

She grabbed her purse off the end table and they stepped out of the apartment and headed down to Fox's car.

----------

After introductions were made throughout the group of four, the maitre d' took them to their table. They ordered a bottle of wine and talked amongst themselves while they waited for it.

"So Garrison, Theresa tells me that you're the best photographer at the magazine," Fox said.

Garrison blushed at the comment. "Well, I wouldn't say the best, but I think I'm pretty good. I've been into photography for half my life, so I'd like to think I've learned a few things along the way."

"Fox, Gar's just being modest. If everyone at the magazine had their choice of photographers to work with they would all choose him. I was extremely lucky that he wasn't already booked for another engagement when I asked him to come with me to L.A."

"Rees, you know I would've dropped it if I had other plans. No way would I turn down a trip to L.A. with my best friend, especially since I'm getting paid for it."

The group laughed at his comment. Their waiter showed up with the wine and poured Fox a little to taste. After giving the okay they were each poured a glass. Since they had already looked at the menu the waiter took their orders and then left them alone again.

"So Fox, what is it that you do for work?" Garrison asked.

"Well, I actually run a small branch of my family's corporation. My grandfather was a little iffy about it at first, but I talked him into it."

"Wow, that's interesting. So you're like super rich then, huh?"

Fox chuckled before replying. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. But I try to keep a level head. I've seen too many of my boarding school buddies ruin their lives with money and I don't want that to happen to me."

"Very smart. So, do you and your family get along alright?"

Fox was a little surprised at all the questions Garrison was asking him, but figured it was only him watching out for Theresa's well being. "A little better now than a few years ago. My mother and father didn't have the world's best marriage and were actually separated for a couple years. But after some talking, they realized that although they fought a lot during their marriage, they were happier together rather than apart, so they reunited. I rarely talk to them, but that's not unusual for my family."

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing them their food. As they ate they talked about the fashion gala. The party was in a couple nights and Theresa was looking forward to it. Although she had met plenty of models, she had yet to meet a full blown celebrity. Fox promised to introduce her to some at the party.

When the two couples split up after dinner Fox and Theresa decided to walk around the city for a little while before heading back to the apartment. Theresa was having so much fun with Fox that she wasn't sure how she was going to react when it was time for her to leave. There was something so right about Fox. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he seemed really familiar to her.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind she concentrated on the romantic evening she was sharing with the handsome man by her side. She wrapped her arm around his back and grabbed his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder. She let out a small sigh of contentment and Fox placed a kiss on top of her head.

Neither was willing to admit it, even to themselves, but they were both starting to fall in love.

_

* * *

Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Thanks for the great comments. Here's chapter twelve._

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Twelve_

Two days had passed since the dinner. Tonight was the big party for the fashion gala and Theresa was shopping with Garrison on Rodeo Drive. Fox had made arrangements for both her and Garrison to choose their outfits for the party tonight at whatever store they wanted.

At the moment Theresa was standing in front of the mirror at Neiman Marcus gazing at herself in a red satin floor length dress. As soon as she saw the price tag she had tried to put it back on the rack, but both Garrison and the lady helping them convinced her to try it on. She had to admit that she looked great in it, but she was still uneasy about buying it, especially since it wasn't her money.

As she headed back into the dressing room her cell phone rang. She grabbed it from her purse and flipped it open.

"Hello."

"Hey Gorgeous, how's the shopping going?" Fox replied on the other end.

"Hi Fox. Well, it's going pretty good, except I'm having trouble finding a dress. I've tried on at least six and turned them all down. They're all so expensive."

"Theresa, I don't care how expensive they are; you pick out the one that you absolutely love and buy it. Make sure to get shoes to match. Also, I just talked to Gregory at Tiffany's, when you decide on the color of your dress give him a call and he'll set out a few sets of jewelry to match. You get to pick whichever one you like."

"Oh Fox, I can't do that. I have plenty of dresses to choose from that I brought with me and jewelry to go with it. I don't have to wear five hundred dollar dresses and hundreds of dollars of jewelry to a stupid party."

"Absolutely not. I want you to make everyone at that party green with envy Theresa. It's not like you won't look breathtaking in whatever you wear, I just want you to feel extra special tonight. Please do this for me."

At the sweetness of Fox's tone Theresa couldn't turn him down. "Alright, fine. But I'm gonna pay you back for it all, I promise you."

"Well, I won't accept it. This is my gift to you Theresa."

After arguing for another five minutes she finally agreed to let Fox buy her dress and jewelry. She hated doing it, but she'd figure out some way to pay him back for his kindness and generosity.

She decided to get the red satin dress and found shoes to match, then went to find Garrison in the men's department. He was just coming out of the dressing room when she walked up.

"Ooh, look at you handsome devil," she said with a smile.

"I do look pretty good, don't I?"

Garrison twirled around in front of the mirrors admiring himself from all angles in the black Paul Smith suit. Instead of the usual white shirt, he had on a multi-colored blue striped shirt.

"That suit looks like it was made just for you Gar. You have to get it."

"I've always wanted a suit like this, but they're so damn expensive. Do you think Fox would mind?"

"I just got off the phone with him. I had to promise him that I'd let both of us pick out whatever clothes we wanted for the night, so yeah, I think he'll be fine with it."

"Jeez girl, you certainly know how to pick the men. Maybe I should have you help me find a guy."

"You do just fine by yourself. Now, go change back into your regular clothes so we can head to Tiffany's. There's only four hours left until the party and I have to shower and get ready."

----------

Less than an hour later they were heading back to Fox's apartment. Theresa had had a hard time picking out the jewelry to go with her dress. Finally, unsure of what to choose she let Gregory pick it out. She had to admit that it was beautiful jewelry, but it was so expensive. Just between the two of them, they had spent almost four thousand dollars.

Once they reached the apartment Pat helped Theresa bring her bags upstairs. When she was all alone in the house she put her stuff away and then jumped in the shower. Fox would be home soon and as much as she had enjoyed their last shower rendezvous, they didn't have time for it today.

She was surprised that the house was quiet when she got out of the shower. After wrapping a large towel around her body and one on her hair she walked out into the living room. Noticing Fox was not in there or the kitchen she decided to just finish getting ready for the party.

About halfway through her makeup she heard the front door open. She called out to him to let him know she was in the bathroom and then continued putting on her makeup. Fox walked in shortly after.

"Hey Beautiful. How was shopping?" he asked placing a kiss on her cheek.

"It went great, except for the fact that I spent way too much of your money," Theresa said turning her attention back to her image in the mirror.

"I told you that it wasn't a big deal. I'm sorry I'm home so late, I had to stay after the meeting and help with a couple things."

"No problem. It's your house; you can get home whenever you want to."

"Well, for the rest of the week, it's our house, and I won't hear anything more about it, okay?" he said with a smile.

"Alright," she said, deciding against arguing with him.

"Good, now how long are you gonna stand in front of the mirror? I have a shower to take and we don't have much time until we have to leave."

"Give me about fifteen minutes and I'll be done. I can change into my dress while you're in the shower."

He sat down on the stool in the bathroom and watched her finish with her makeup. He wasn't sure what was so intriguing about this woman, but he could watch her do anything and find it incredibly sexy. Theresa noticed him watching her, but she didn't mind so she remained quiet.

When she passed by him on her way out of the bathroom she gave him a small kiss on the lips and then continued out. He shut the door behind her and then stripped down for his shower. As the water poured down on him, thoughts of the shower he'd shared with Theresa a couple days ago crossed through his mind and he was sure he wouldn't be able to finish the shower without a little unleashing of his sexual needs.

However, just as he was about to start Theresa knocked on the door. "Fox, hey, are you okay? You've been in there for like a half hour."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just about to get out."

"Okay, I'll be out in the living room waiting for you when you're ready."

Fox waited for a minute after she had walked away from the door before he shut off the shower and grabbed his towel. After drying his hair and chest he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

Theresa had laid out his suit on the bed and he smiled at the gesture. He quickly dried the rest of his body and then got dressed for the evening. He fixed his hair in the bathroom and then headed out into the living room.

When he walked into the room Theresa's back was to him, but he was in awe at how she looked. He must have made a small noise because she turned around to face him.

Theresa giggled when she saw the look on Fox's face. "Fox, you okay?"

After shaking his head he smiled and walked up to her. "You are breathtaking Theresa."

She smiled back at him and did a little twirl to show off her dress. "You think?"

"I will be the envy of all the men, and you will definitely be the envy of all the women tonight. Famous or not, those women would kill to look like you do," Fox said with sincerity.

Theresa blushed at the comment. "Thank you Fox. You look dashing yourself."

He was about to say something when she placed her finger over his lips. "Uh uh, not a word. You look very handsome tonight Fox. I'm so glad that I get to be on your arm." She removed her finger from his lips and placed her own lips in its place.

Once the kiss broke, they grabbed their invitations and Theresa's shawl and walked downstairs. A large white limo was waiting for them and they quickly got in, ready to enjoy their night.

_

* * *

Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Thanks so much for the awesome comments. I love reading them. Here's chapter thirteen._

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Thirteen_

Theresa's breath caught in her throat as they pulled up to the red carpet for the party. She couldn't believe the hundreds of people that were milling about, and almost half of them had cameras.

Fox noticed her tense up at the sight of the paparazzi and grabbed her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "Don't worry Theresa. As much as my family and I hate the paparazzi, they're not so bad when you're not in trouble."

"I honestly don't know why I'm so nervous. I've been around the press for awhile and it's never affected me like this before," she said with a small smile.

"Well, don't you worry. This is for a good cause so you won't have to worry about being on some trashy rag or something." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

When they broke apart the door opened and the limo driver helped Theresa out of the car, with Fox following right behind her. Once they were both out Fox grabbed a hold of her hand and they walked up the carpet, hundreds of flashbulbs going off around them.

Fox leaned closer to her. "Just smile Beautiful. We're a knockout couple; let's show them what we're made of."

At Fox's words, Theresa instantly perked up. He was right; they were a very good-looking couple. A smile came to her lips and she looked up at Fox and mouthed a silent thank you. As much as Fox hated PDA's, he couldn't help himself and he brought his mouth down upon Theresa's in a light kiss. Just at that moment even more flashes went off around them.

"Oops, I think we just made the front page," he said with a chuckle.

They made their way into the building and were both grateful that the paparazzi were not allowed inside. Theresa looked around at the inside of the large convention center. She had been inside a couple days ago to get a feel for the place for interviews and whatnot, but tonight it was done up to the extremes. Everything was white, silver and black and it was beautiful.

She spotted Garrison talking to a few other magazine editors. "Fox, will you go sign us in, I want to get to Garrison before I lose him."

"Sure Gorgeous." She handed him her invitation and gave him a quick kiss before she took off. Fox walked over to the huge sign-in table and handed the invitations to the woman standing there.

"Hello Mr. Crane. How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you. I just need to sign myself and my date in."

The woman flipped open the invitations and cross-checked them with her list. "Alright, we've got Mr. Nicholas Crane and Ms. Theresa Lopez. Thank you, Mr. Crane. Enjoy your evening."

"I will thank you." Fox turned away from the table and instantly spotted Theresa talking to Garrison. He headed straight towards her and placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "All signed in."

"Great." Theresa introduced him to the three people talking to her and Garrison and then they excused themselves to converse with the other invitees.

----------

Throughout the evening Fox went back and forth between snuggling up and dancing with Theresa, to waiting on the sidelines as she did her job. It was definitely a new thing for him. Not once in his life had he ever waited around for a woman, not until Theresa came into it.

He knew that they only had a couple days left together, but he was beginning to think he wouldn't be able to let her go when she had to. There was also something about her that seemed really familiar to him. He now knew her last name was Lopez, but he was pretty sure he'd never met her before. He would have definitely remembered.

Deep in his thoughts he didn't notice that she had walked up to him until she touched his arm. "Fox, hey are you okay?"

"I'm perfect Theresa. I've got the most beautiful date in the world standing next to me, how could I not be?"

Theresa smiled at him and intertwined their arms. "Alright, you just had this look on your face; I thought you might be getting sick or something."

"Healthy as can be. But I am getting thirsty. Would you like something?"

"Champagne's fine with me."

Fox nodded and then stopped a waiter to grab a couple glasses off his tray. He handed one to Theresa and then raised it in a toast. "To a wonderful evening with a beautiful woman."

"I'll toast to that, but amend it to say with a handsome man." They tapped their glasses together and then each took a sip, sharing a smile over the rims.

----------

Just after one o'clock in the morning Theresa and Fox pulled up to the apartment complex. Fox tipped the driver heftily and they made their way upstairs.

Once inside the door Theresa kicked off her shoes. "God, it's so nice to finally get out of those things."

Fox took her hand and pulled her to the couch where he sat her down. He lifted her legs up onto it and she leaned back against the armrest and closed her eyes. She was just starting to relax when she felt a pressure on the arch of her foot. She opened her eyes and saw that Fox was massaging her feet.

She let out a satisfied moan. "Fox, that feels so good. I loved the shoes I got, but man were they ever killing my feet."

Fox chuckled as he kept applying pressure to just the right parts of her feet to stop the pain her shoes had caused. After finishing with the balls of her feet he made his way up to her ankles and then continued up her calves.

"Fox, I think I'll take you home with me. I could use one of these everyday after work," she said, letting another moan pass her lips.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to leave with you Gorgeous," Fox replied with sincerity. The thought had crossed his mind multiple times during the evening. If he could, he would pack up everything he had and leave with Theresa in a couple days.

Theresa watched Fox's face as he continued the massage and noticed something different in his expressions. It was as if he was heartbroken at the thought of her leaving. Theresa knew just how that felt, she was feeling the same at the thought of leaving him. Not wanting to ruin what was a wonderful night, she pushed the sad thoughts out of her mind.

She pushed herself up to a sitting position and grabbed Fox's hands from her calves. "Fox, let's go to the bedroom."

She stood up and keeping her hold on both his hands pulled him into the bedroom. He had already removed his jacket and loosened his tie, so Theresa just took that off and then went to work unbuttoning his shirt. When that was completed she slid it off his shoulders and down his arms.

Fox was instantly turned on and started helping Theresa get out of her dress. He untied the back and loosened it enough for her to slide it off her body. He then removed the clasp from her hair and watched as it tumbled down into ebony waves.

He brought his hand up and cupped her chin as he looked into her chocolate colored eyes. Without breaking the gaze, he leaned down and locked his mouth to hers. He parted her lips with his tongue and then slid it inside her warm mouth.

The kiss they were sharing was unlike any kiss they'd ever had, it was full of longing, of want, and of love. Making sure contact was never broken, Fox pulled Theresa up into his arms and laid her on the bed. He quickly removed his pants and boxers and then joined her.

Theresa's heart was beating quickly as Fox kissed her neck, her jaw, her cheek and then rejoined their lips. He lightly ran his hand down the length of her body and she trembled under his touch. She had never felt this way with any other man.

Fox gently parted her legs and then placed his body between them. He maneuvered his body into the right position and then gradually slid himself into the warmth of Theresa. They moved slowly at first, for this was truly lovemaking that they were doing. And as the pace quickened slightly, one thing was realized and at the same time in their minds they both said it. _'I love you Fox.' 'I love you Theresa.'_

_

* * *

Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_Thanks for the wonderful comments. I'm glad to know that I have readers here that are enjoying the story. Here's chapter fourteen._

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Fourteen_

Before they knew it, the day had come for Theresa to leave Los Angeles. Fox and Theresa had become nearly inseparable the last two days, except for when they were working. Both wanted to get as much time with the other as they could. It was now four hours before Theresa's flight was to depart and the duo was walking hand in hand along the Pier.

"This was where I first laid eyes on you Fox," Theresa said as they came upon the section of the Pier where the concert was held nearly a week ago.

"Same for me, Beautiful. I can't believe I was dumb enough to have walked away from you that night."

"Well, I'm just thankful that we both had the same idea for lunch the following day. I've had the best time of my life with you this last week, Fox." Theresa's eyes started to tear up at the thought that soon she would be saying goodbye to the man she loved. She was grateful that she never told Fox her feelings, knowing it would only complicate things. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as Fox stared off into the distance.

_'I wish I could tell Theresa how I feel. But I know that it would never work out. She lives across the country and there's no way she'd move here for me. And I can't leave __L.A.__ right now. Grandfather's finally starting to see what an asset I am to the company. I just can't risk being cut out, even if I do lose the love of my life.'_ Fox thought sadly as he stared at the waves crashing on the sand. He shook the thoughts from his mind and turned his concentration back onto the beautiful woman beside him.

"What would you like to do now, Theresa?"

"Can we just go sit on the beach and be with each other? I'm not really up for crowds right now."

"Of course." He took her hand in his and pulled her close, then wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked across the Pier and down the steps onto the sand.

It took them a few minutes to find a secluded spot to sit, and Fox then put down a blanket to protect them from the sand. Theresa leaned back against him when they sat down and instead of talking; they just held each other and enjoyed their peaceful surroundings.

Fox finally broke the silence. "I'm really gonna miss you Theresa."

"I'm gonna miss you too Fox. So much," her eyes filled up with tears again as she spoke the words.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll still call and email. I won't let you just drop out of my life Theresa."

"I know, and I won't let you go either. But it just won't be the same. I mean, who knows when we'll see each other again."

Fox contemplated her words for a minute and then spoke. "Theresa, will you make me a promise?"

"What is it?"

"Will you promise me that you'll continue on with your life? That if you happen to meet someone new; you won't throw it away because of me?"

"I don't know Fox. I can't make a promise like that right now."

"It's okay Beautiful, I understand." He pulled her closer to him and placed his lips on hers in a soft kiss.

They sat silently on the beach for a while longer, occasionally sharing a kiss, but mostly just quietly enjoying the time they had left with each other. Too soon, it was time for them to head back to the apartment to gather up Theresa's luggage.

----------

When they arrived back at the apartment Theresa noticed a familiar black limousine. As they got out of Fox's car the back door of the limo opened and Garrison stepped out.

"Hey Rees, Fox," he greeted remorsefully.

"Hi Garrison," Fox said. "You packed and ready to go?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. I love this place, I'm gonna miss it here."

The three of them talked for a few minutes and then Garrison got back in the limo and headed to the hotel to check out and collect his things.

Theresa grew quiet as they walked up the stairs to the apartment. "Theresa, are you okay?" Fox asked as he opened the door.

"I'm fine. It's just…" she tapered off not really sure what to say. She really wanted to tell him how she felt, but without knowing if his feelings were the same, she couldn't risk it. So instead she decided to just show him how she felt, no words were needed.

She quickly closed the distance that was between them and pulled Fox's face down level to her own. Before he could say anything she locked her mouth to his in a temperature rising kiss. Fox responded immediately and threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to him.

They knew they'd never make it to the bedroom, so they opted for the next best thing and ended up on the sofa. They pawed at each other's clothes until they were both wearing nothing.

Fox lay Theresa back on the couch and carefully made his way onto her. She instinctively spread her thighs open and Fox pushed himself deep inside of her. Their lips connected in another passionate kiss as they made love on the soft fabric of the couch.

----------

_"Flight 192 to __Boston, __Massachusetts__ on United Airlines is now boarding at Gate 14."_ The voice came over the intercom just as Fox and Theresa broke from their fifth kiss goodbye. Garrison knew they wanted to be alone, so he was standing a few feet away giving them their privacy.

"I guess that's my cue, huh?" Theresa said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, guess so. Will you give me a call when you land to let me know you got there safely?"

"Of course. I'll miss you Fox."

"I'll miss you too, Theresa."

They gave each other one more kiss and then said their final goodbyes. Fox gave her hand a small squeeze before she turned away and walked towards Garrison. Garrison gave a quick wave to Fox and then the two of them got in line to board the plane.

Fox watched them hand their boarding passes to the flight attendant and then walk through the door leading to the plane. Theresa turned around once more and blew him a kiss. He could see the tears falling from her eyes and it tore into his heart. He wished that he could run to her and gather her in his arms and kiss the tears away, but he knew it was not possible. He smiled at her and blew a kiss back. As she turned away from him one last time he whispered the words that he longed for her to hear.

"I love you Theresa." He would never forget the Latin beauty that had been the only woman to ever capture his heart.

_

* * *

Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_WooHoo…what great comments! I loved reading what you guys had to say. I'm glad to know I put enough emotion in my writing to make of few of you tear up. LOL  
__Here's chapter fifteen, it's a little shorter than my last few, but not by much. Enjoy!_

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Fifteen_

Nearly a month had passed since the day Theresa boarded the plane to head back home to Harmony. Her and Fox still talked occasionally, but it wasn't even close to what it had been like when they were together in person. She still didn't know his real name, first or last, just his nickname, Fox.

It was a Thursday afternoon when she came home from work early and grabbed her mail from the box outside. After shuffling through bills and junk mail she came upon a light gray envelope. Wondering what it was she threw the rest of her mail on the coffee table and carefully broke the seal, pulling out a heavy piece of paper of the same color.

It read:

_Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Winthrop  
__request the honor of your presence  
__at the reaffirmation of  
__their wedding vows  
__Saturday, the nineteenth of June,  
__at __one o'clock__ in the afternoon._

_Please RSVP by Saturday, the fifth of June._

Theresa noticed the smaller card and envelope tucked behind the invitation for her to RSVP. She was so happy for Gwen and Ethan. Since their wedding had been because of Gwen's pregnancy it had been rushed and they didn't have time for a big event. Theresa knew how much it meant for both of them to renew their vows in a huge ceremony and she was honored they asked her to be there. She quickly filled out the return card for only herself and placed a stamp on it so it could be mailed in the morning.

After sorting out the rest of her mail she headed upstairs to her bedroom to check her email. She read through a few for the magazine before she came to one from the girls at No Strings. It had been awhile since she had talked to them.

**To: Theresa  
****From: Natalie, April and Megan  
****Subject: Hello out there….**

**Alright Theresa, what's going on with you? We haven't heard from you in over two weeks, not since we got your email about leaving Fox. We all know how much it hurt you to leave him behind; you're obviously in love with the guy. Anyways, can you at least send us a short little note letting us know you're okay? We're all very worried about you.**

**Love,  
****Natalie, April and Megan**

Theresa let out a sigh and realized she had better send something back to them. She never told any of them how she felt about Fox, so obviously they picked it up from her sad email.

**To: Natalie, April and Megan  
****From: Theresa  
****Subject: I'm still here**

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't written in awhile. I've been pretty busy at the magazine and just haven't had a lot of extra time. Well, I'm guessing you guys picked up on my sadness from my last email and that's how you figured out how I felt about Fox. You're absolutely right. I am in love with Fox and I don't know what to do about it either. I haven't talked to him in about a week and I just don't know how things are going between us. I mean, I still don't even know his last name. I guess I'll just see how things go for the next week or so. If I don't hear from him much I'll just assume that he's ready to move on with his life without me, though that's gonna break my heart.**

**I hope things are going better for you ladies in the love department. Talk to you soon.**

**Love,  
****Theresa**

By the time she got done typing she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She grabbed a tissue from her desk and tried her best to clean up her face, but to no avail. Grabbing a few more she walked over to her bed and lay down to cry out the sadness in her heart.

--- --- ---

Two days after Theresa received her invitation Fox checked his mail in Los Angeles. He opened up piece after piece, mostly bills. Then he got to a light gray envelope. He had no idea what it was, so he ripped it open and pulled out the matching cardstock inside.

"So, Ethan and Gwen are finally having their vows renewed," he said to himself after reading it. "Well, I guess since I wasn't able to make it to their first wedding, I'll just have to make a trip back home to Harmony for this special occasion."

He quickly filled out his RSVP card and set it on the table by the door so it could be mailed immediately. Grabbing a beer from the fridge he sat down on his couch and picked up the picture frame that was sitting on his coffee table.

The day after Theresa had left L.A. the Los Angeles Times had printed an article about the fashion gala. As he had guessed the night of the party after their kiss on the red carpet their picture had landed on the front page. **"Fox Crane in love!"** the caption had stated, large and bold. There was a small article about him and Theresa, and people quoted to have seen them all over L.A. while she had been in town.

He had carefully cut the picture out of the paper and placed it in a heavy glass picture frame, the same one he now held in his hands. And everyday since he cut it out he did the same thing after work. He would grab a beer from the fridge and then sit down on the couch and stare at the beauty that was Theresa and think back to all the memories they had shared. From the first time he saw her, to the times they had made love, to the last time he ever kissed her.

This time was no different. Except today he had tears streaking down his cheeks as he reminisced about the woman he loved. He placed his half full beer on the table and lay back on the couch, clutching the frame to his chest as the tears came faster and faster.

_

* * *

Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Thanks for the great comments. Here's chapter sixteen. It's another short one, but I had to end it where I did. Enjoy!_

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Sixteen_

June nineteenth came quickly for Theresa. She had been so busy getting ready for the latest issue of the magazine that she barely had time for much else. Her and Fox had talked only once since she had sent the email to her friends. He told her that he was going out of town for about a week starting this weekend and that he'd call her when he got back. She had been happy to hear from him, but it had been a pretty short conversation since they were both headed to meetings at the time.

She decided that when he called her after his trip she was going to call things off with them. It was just getting too heartbreaking for her and she felt it was time for her to at least try and move on. Although she knew there was no way she would be dating anytime soon. She was going to miss talking to him, but without knowing for sure when they would see each other again; it was just too much for her to handle.

The morning of the reaffirmation ceremony Theresa picked up her dress from the dry cleaners. After days of deliberation she had decided to wear the dress she had worn to the party in L.A., the dress that Fox had bought for her. Two hours before she was to leave she took a shower and got dressed afterwards. As she slid the dress over her body, the only thing she could think of was the way it had felt when Fox had slid it off her body after the party. She quickly shook the thought out of her head before she ruined her makeup with more tears.

--- --- ---

Theresa walked into St. Margaret Mary's church forty-five minutes before the ceremony was to begin. As she looked around for her family she thought she saw Fox standing at the front of the church.

"Come on Theresa. You haven't seen someone who resembles Fox in days and now you think you see him in church for Gwen and Ethan's wedding? Give me a break," she said to herself. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that the man she saw was Fox, even though she knew it was impossible. She decided to check for herself and was just about to walk up front when someone grabbed her arm and she jumped.

"Theresa, Gwen wants to see you," Sheridan Crane Lopez-Fitzgerald said when she turned around.

"Sheridan, you nearly gave me a heart attack," she said holding her hand to her chest to calm herself down.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to holler your name in church," she said with an apologetic smile.

Theresa followed her sister-in-law to a large room in the back of the church where Gwen was getting ready. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Gwen inside.

"Gwen, you look absolutely breathtaking," she said taking in the long ivory dress Gwen was wearing.

"Thanks Theresa. You look stunning yourself. I hope you don't plan on showing me up," she said with a laugh.

"I don't think I could. You are such a beautiful bride."

They hugged each other and then Theresa asked what Gwen needed her for.

"Well, Ethan's half-brother Nicholas came to town for the wedding, but he doesn't have a date. So Ethan and I were wondering if you'd mind accompanying him to the reception. I noticed that you put on your RSVP that it would just be you, so I thought…"

"Yeah, sure Gwen. I mean, he's a Crane. Gotta be a good-looking guy, right?" Theresa said with a laugh. "Besides, how could I turn down a request from the bride on her big day?"

"Oh thank you so much Theresa. Ethan and I really appreciate you doing this."

"It's not a problem. Now, I better go find myself a seat before the place fills up."

They shared another hug and then Theresa went out the door, shutting it behind her so Ethan wouldn't walk by and catch a peek of Gwen before the ceremony.

--- --- ---

Fox watched the short, but beautiful ceremony for Ethan and Gwen. He may not have gotten along with his half-brother when they were younger, but both had changed so much in the last couple years that things had gotten better between them. When Ethan had found out that he wasn't a Crane, Fox had felt really bad for him. He knew how much Ethan had loved being a part of the family, and it wasn't just because of the money and other perks that came with being a Crane.

As the ceremony came to an end Fox stood up with the others and applauded the happy couple as they walked down the aisle to the back of the church. Once they were outside and headed off to spend a little time alone before the reception; he followed the rest of the crowd as they too went outside.

He lagged behind a bit so he wouldn't be trampled in the horde of people. And just as he reached the back row he bumped into someone. He reached out to grab a hold of their arm so they wouldn't fall and realized it was a woman.

"I'm so sorry Miss. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright, I wasn't…" she trailed off as she lifted her head and caught his gaze. "Fox," she said softly.

"Theresa."

--- --- ---

Theresa couldn't believe it when she looked up into the eyes of the man she had bumped into. They were the same warm brown eyes she had seen in L.A. at the bistro and throughout the week she had been there.

"Fox," she said softly. She was sure her mind was playing tricks on her and was just about to talk herself into that possibility when he spoke.

"Theresa."

She was about to ask him what he was doing in Harmony and especially at Ethan and Gwen's wedding when she felt dizzy and her legs gave out.

_

* * *

Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Thanks for the great comments. I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short. I wrote as much as I could without dragging everything out and sounding boring. So, here's a way too short chapter seventeen. (I promise the next one is longer.) Enjoy!_

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Seventeen_

Fox caught hold of Theresa before she fell to the floor and picked her up into his arms. He went to the nearest pew and lay her down on it carefully.

"Theresa? Theresa?" he said repeatedly as he touched her face. It felt a little warm and was also slightly flushed. He then noticed that there were still a couple people inside the church doors. "Excuse me, can you find someone to help me please? This girl just passed out," he called out to them.

"I'll go get Dr. Russell," one of the women said.

Fox turned back to Theresa and brought his face close to hers, speaking softly in her ear. "Theresa, baby, come on now. Wake up, Beautiful." He stroked her arms lightly, but swiftly to try to wake her up and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

At that moment Dr. Eve Russell showed up. "Oh my goodness, it's Theresa."

Fox quickly stood up and faced her. "Hi Dr. Russell. I'm Fox Crane. I was talking to Theresa when she just collapsed. I brought her over here and then had someone go get you."

"I recognize you Fox. It's been awhile since I last saw you, but I remember you. I am curious as to why you were kissing Theresa though," Eve replied, confusion written on her face.

"It's a long story, can you just see what's wrong with her, please."

Eve nodded and then knelt down next to Theresa and opened up her black bag. She grabbed a small penlight and was about to check Theresa's pupils when she woke up.

"Theresa, it's Dr. Russell, just lay still for a few minutes, okay?"

"What happened?" Theresa asked, looking around.

"Well, Fox said he was talking to you and you just collapsed. Do you know why?"

"Wait, Fox? You mean it wasn't a dream? He's really here?"

"I'm really here Beautiful," Fox said kneeling down by her head. "You gave me quite a scare."

"Fox, it is you," Theresa said with a smile as she looked at him. "But what are you doing here in Harmony?"

"Sweetie, let's just take care of you first, okay? We can sort this whole thing out later." He was also curious as to how he'd run into Theresa at his brothers wedding.

"Okay." She took hold of his hand and then looked back to Dr. Russell.

"Theresa, do you know why you fainted?" Eve asked again.

"No, I don't Dr. Russell. I was feeling fine until just right before I fainted, right after I saw Fox."

"You haven't been feeling sick or anything lately?" Eve inquired.

"No, other than being a little tired, everything's been fine. But being tired isn't unusual for me, considering I've been working so much at the magazine," Theresa explained.

"Hmm, well it could've just been from excitement about the wedding or something. But I would like to check you out at the hospital anyway. Do you think you could come down there before the reception?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'll bring her down Dr. Russell," Fox said. He helped Theresa sit up and then wrapped an arm around her when she was standing. They walked slowly out of the church and to Fox's car.

--- --- ---

Fox paced impatiently outside of Theresa's cubicle at the hospital. They had been there for just over thirty minutes and he hadn't been able to see Theresa once. He knew they had to run some tests and since he wasn't family he couldn't be inside the cubicle with her. But he figured that once they were done with the tests he could see her.

He was just about to check with the nurse when Eve opened the curtain. "Fox, you can come in now."

He practically ran inside and went immediately to Theresa's side, where he grabbed onto her hand. "Hey Gorgeous, how you feeling?"

Theresa smiled at him before she answered. "I'm fine, but we're still waiting for some test results."

At that moment a nurse came in with some papers. "Here are the results for Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald's tests Dr. Russell."

"Thanks nurse." Eve flipped through the papers reading the results.

"Well, Dr. Russell, is anything wrong with me?" Theresa asked.

"That depends on what you would call wrong Theresa."

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked, her face displaying her confusion.

"Well, it looks as though you're pregnant Theresa," she said with a smile.

"What?!" both Fox and Theresa said at the same time.

_

* * *

Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_Wow! Lots of comments for that chapter. Thanks! I'm so glad you all like the pregnancy, looks like some of you had it figured out. LOL Here's chapter eighteen. Enjoy!_

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Eighteen_

Eve smiled at the shocked looks on Theresa and Fox's faces. "I said that you're pregnant Theresa."

"But, how? I mean, I know _how_, but…Fox?" Theresa looked over at him with concern.

Fox didn't know what to say. He just stared at Dr. Russell like she had two heads.

"Fox?" Theresa said as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"What? Did you say something Theresa?"

"Just trying to get your attention."

Eve spoke up before Theresa could continue. "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes."

"Theresa, I just don't understand. I mean, weren't we protected all the time?"

"Well, I guess there must have been a few times when we got a little ahead of ourselves."

"Oh God, Theresa, do you know what this means?" He stopped as he rubbed his hands against his face. "It means, oh God, it means we're gonna be parents. I'm gonna be a daddy."

Theresa smiled in wonder at the man in front of her. He looked absolutely petrified. "You okay Fox?"

"I don't know Theresa. I'm happy, but I'm also scared out of my damn mind, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Hey, come up here with me," she said patting beside her on the bed.

Fox carefully got up on the bed beside Theresa and lay next to her. Theresa reached over and took hold of his hand and rubbed her fingers against it. Leaning over, she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Fox, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh God, please don't tell me that it's not my kid after all," he said looking even more stricken.

"What? Fox, you've got to be joking. I haven't even thought about any guy but you, much less _slept_ with any. No, what I need to tell you is, I love you."

"What?" he asked with another shocked look, not sure if he'd heard her correctly.

"I love you Fox. I have since before I left Los Angeles."

"Oh Theresa, I love you too."

Fox couldn't believe that Theresa loved him. He was so happy that he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her again, with a lot more passion.

Just as they were getting into it, Eve walked back into the cubicle. She cleared her throat to get their attention. They broke apart immediately.

"Sorry guys, but Theresa, your mother is on the phone."

"Thanks Dr. Russell." Theresa picked up the phone next to the bed and talked with Pilar for a few minutes. When she hung up she looked back at Eve. "She just wanted to know how everything was. She got a little panicked when she got your message about me."

"Well, you're free to go anytime you want Theresa. I know the reception is due to start soon."

"Alright. Thanks again Dr. Russell."

Eve then left the cubicle, leaving Fox and Theresa alone. "So, you ready to go Beautiful?" he asked.

"Yeah, guess we better go tell the world about us, huh?"

Fox smiled down at her. "Nothing would make me happier." He placed a light kiss on her lips and then helped her off the hospital bed.

--- --- ---

As Fox drove, Theresa turned to him. "So Fox, you never did tell me what you're doing in Harmony? I never told you where I lived, so how did you find me?"

"Well, to be honest Beautiful, I didn't come here for you. I'm in town for my brother, well, half-brother's wedding."

"Half-brother?" Theresa looked confused for a moment, and then it hit her. "Oh my God, you're Nicholas? You're a Crane?"

"Yeah, why?" He was more confused that her.

"Right before the wedding Gwen asked me to escort Ethan's half-brother to the reception since neither of us had dates. I'd never met him before, so I agreed. Well, I thought I had never met him before, but it turns out that the brother she spoke of is you."

"Wait, you know Ethan and Gwen?"

"Yeah, I was engaged to Ethan twice before."

Then it all clicked in Fox's head. "_You're_ the Theresa he was gonna marry? Oh good God, I'm in love with my brother's leftovers."

"Excuse me? I am no one's 'leftovers', much less Ethan's," Theresa said angrily.

"I'm sorry Theresa; I don't know why I said that. I just remember hearing that Ethan's ex, which would be you, wasn't too thrilled about him and Gwen getting married. And I know that he loved you a lot, too." Fox tried his best to explain, even though he didn't really know what to say.

"Well, I'm not in love with Ethan anymore. And he is completely in love with Gwen. I couldn't be happier for those two after all the shit I put them through back then."

"I'm really sorry Theresa."

She could see that he really was sorry and felt bad for snapping at him. "Forget about it Fox. You're just in shock over all we've learned today. I am too. Not only did I find out that I'm pregnant, but I also run into you and find out that you're my ex's brother. God, what a weird world I live in."

Fox reached across the armrest and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm just glad I'm part of that world, Theresa."

They finally made it to the Crane mansion and Fox helped Theresa out of the car. Before they took a step someone hollered out.

"Teresita, mi hija," Pilar ran up to Theresa. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hi Mama, yes, I'm fine. Dr. Russell just wanted to run some tests at the hospital to see what caused me to faint, but everything turned out fine." She smiled over at Fox who was standing a few feet away.

After talking with her Pilar for a few minutes longer Theresa decided to head inside and get something to drink. She had also seen Fox go inside and wanted to find him. As soon as she stepped inside the door Fox was by her side.

"Hello, my beautiful escort. I brought you a little snack and something to drink. Non-alcoholic, of course." He handed her a small plate of crackers, cheese and fruit and a champagne glass filled with sparkling cider.

Theresa smiled at him as she took the plate and glass from his hands. "Thanks Fox, I was just coming to get something to drink."

"My pleasure. I now have two people to take care of." He glanced down at her stomach with a smile and then placed his hand on her lower back and they walked into the sunroom, sitting down at one of the many tables inside. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today, Theresa?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, you are beautiful. Even more so than the last time you wore this dress, if that's possible."

"Thank you Fox." She leaned over to him and touched her lips to his. They sat there for a couple minutes by themselves while Theresa ate, and then everyone started to come inside.

--- --- ---

Just before five-thirty the DJ shut the music off. "Sorry to interrupt your dancing folks. But it looks like the bride and groom have arrived. I am pleased to present to you, the newly reaffirmed Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Winthrop."

The entire crowd turned to the doorway as the spotlight illuminated Gwen and Ethan. Applause broke out as they made their way inside, stopping to hug and kiss close friends and relatives. Theresa and Fox both made their way to the happy couple.

"Oh look Honey, Theresa and Fox have already found each other," Gwen said before pulling Theresa into a hug.

"Good, I was worried that you two wouldn't be able to," Ethan said as he shook Fox's hand and hugged Theresa.

"Yep, we found each other," Fox said, giving a wink and smile to Theresa. The four talked for a couple minutes longer and then Ethan and Gwen went to the head table.

"So, when do you think we should tell everyone?" Theresa asked.

"Let's wait until a little later. I don't want to spoil their big day with our good news quite yet," Fox answered.

They headed back to their own table and soon the room filled with the black and white dress of the servers as they brought out the first course of the meal.

_

* * *

Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_Not a lot of reviews for the last chapter. I hope I'm not losing readers. Thanks to those who did comment. Here's chapter nineteen (sorry it's short.) Enjoy!_

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Nineteen_

Three hours later the cake had been sliced up and served; the empty plates taken away as soon as they were noticed. Couples were slow dancing on the hardwood floor and the mood had become one of romance and love.

Theresa and Fox were one of the couples dancing, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they swayed to the music. Throughout the night they had tried hard to put their feelings for each other aside, so as not to give their relationship away. But they had noticed the looks they received from both their families and knew that they weren't doing a good job of it.

"Fox, I think it's time we told everyone our news. Gwen keeps giving us a knowing smile and I know she's told Ethan her suspicions."

"Whenever you're ready to Beautiful." He pulled back from her a little and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Theresa unwrapped herself from Fox's hold and they walked back to their table. She picked up her glass and tapped it lightly with a leftover spoon.

"Excuse me; I have something I'd like to say." She waited until the music was stopped and everyone was looking over at her before she continued. "First off, I want to congratulate Gwen and Ethan on having such a beautiful wedding. You are two of the best people in the world and I love you both."

Everyone raised their own glasses for the toast and then Theresa continued again. "Now, my next news is not about the happy couple. I didn't want to ruin their big day, but I also didn't want to keep this news to myself. This afternoon I had to go to the hospital because I fainted and I found out that I was pregnant."

Gasps of shock were heard throughout the room. "Before you all flip out, I do know who the father is and I love him very much. I met him in Los Angeles when I was there a few weeks ago. I wasn't too sure if I would ever see him again, but I just so happened to bump into him today."

She reached behind her and grabbed a hold of Fox's hand and pulled him next to her. "I'm sure most of you have noticed how close Fox and I are tonight, especially since we just met. But the truth is that Fox is the man that I met in L.A. and the father of my child."

"Oh my God," Gwen said with a huge smile. "Are you serious Theresa?"

"Yes, I'm very serious. I met Fox on my second day in L.A. and we hit it off instantly. We spent everyday I was there together and fell in love. We've been talking since I got back, but due to busy schedules it wasn't as much as we would have liked. And before you all jump to the conclusion I know you're thinking of, I didn't even know that Fox was a Crane until after I found out I was pregnant. All I know is that I love Fox with my entire heart and I'm having a child with him. I couldn't be happier."

"I couldn't be happier either," Fox said, finally speaking up. "I know most of you are probably shocked beyond belief at hearing me say that I'm in love, but I am. I am so deeply in love with Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."

They brought their lips together in tender kiss and applause broke out among the crowd. Although everyone was shocked at the news, they could tell that the couple was definitely in love with each other, and they were all happy for them.

After the excitement of the news wound down, and Theresa and Fox had talked to every one of their family members, some who were happier than others, they excused themselves and went outside. The sun had not quite set, and so the sky was cast in an orange hue. There was a slight warm breeze blowing, but it was a beautiful night.

They held hands as they headed down the pathway toward the gazebo, where they sat down and enjoyed the peaceful night. After sitting for a few minutes Fox turned toward Theresa.

"I love you Theresa."

"I love you too Fox," she answered, kissing his lips once more.

"Um, I have something I need to say to you." Fox grew nervous and wiped his now sweaty hands on his pants.

"Okay, what's up?"

Fox looked into Theresa's sparkling brown eyes and his heart swelled at the love he saw in them. He took hold of her hands and brushed his lips on both before he spoke. "I have never felt this way about anyone Theresa. I didn't even know that I could feel this way, and then I met you and you changed my entire world. And now, Theresa I don't want to live another day without you by my side."

He got off the bench and knelt down in front her. He saw the tears glistening in her eyes as he spoke the words coming straight from his heart. "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, I love you with my entire being. Would you please make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me Theresa?"

_

* * *

Please review. I love hearing feedback._


	20. Chapter Twenty

_Thanks for the great comments for the last chapter. I was hoping you'd enjoy the proposal. Here's chapter twenty, the final chapter of "No Strings". Enjoy!_

**"No Strings"**

_Chapter Twenty_

"One more push Theresa and our son will be here," Fox said, his brown eyes shining with happiness.

Theresa looked over at her husband and squeezed his hand tightly. Bearing down once more, she pushed with all her might as the pain ripped through her again.

Dr. Benjamin Pruett grabbed a fresh towel from the pile and wiped the newborn off. The nurse beside him held out a light blue blanket and they quickly wrapped him up.

"Are you ready to hold your son Theresa?" he asked.

With tears streaking down her face, Theresa gave a small nod and the nurse placed the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Fox, look at him. He's so beautiful."

"Just like his mom." Fox dropped a kiss on top of her head and then turned to his son. "Hey little guy, welcome to the world."

With his tiny hands in fists, the baby boy let out a piercing scream. "Guess he wants to signal his arrival to entire planet, huh?" Fox said rubbing his ears jokingly as if the sound had hurt his eardrums.

"So Daddy, what shall we name this little guy?" Theresa asked.

"I thought we'd already settled on the name, Beautiful?"

"I know, just giving you a last chance to make another decision before it's written in stone."

Fox smiled down at his wife. "I think Dustin Andrew Crane is perfect. We can call him Dusty for short."

Theresa smiled and then looked down at their son. "Hi Dusty, I'm your mommy. Daddy and I are so glad you're finally here with us."

Little Dusty stretched his arms out as a big yawn came over him, and then he opened his eyes. He had the same dark hair as Theresa, but his deep brown eyes definitely came from his father. Fox and Theresa watched as the little brown eyes darted around the room, taking everything in, before finally settling on Theresa's face. They both stared in awe as his mouth broke into a wide smile and he reached forward to touch Theresa's cheek.

--- --- --- ---

Two days after Dusty was born, both he and Theresa were released to go home. Fox drove slowly and carefully on the snow covered roads of Harmony and it took them twenty minutes to get from the hospital to their house, which was only five miles away. After unhooking the car seat from the back, Fox opened the passenger door and helped Theresa out of the car.

Once inside Theresa took Dusty out of the carrier and went upstairs to feed him and then take a nap. Fox busied himself for a little while putting away some of the gifts they had received over the last couple days. After grabbing a beer from the fridge he went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

He reached onto the table behind him and picked up a picture frame. It was the same frame that held the first picture ever taken of him and Theresa, the one from the fashion gala in L.A. He took a swig from his beer and then set it down on the coffee table.

He slowly ran his fingers over the picture as he thought back to the day he and Theresa were married.

_-Flashback-_

_Fox looked out the window as he slid his tuxedo jacket on. For being the middle of October, the weather was still beautiful. The leaves on the trees were a variance of yellow, red and orange that made it even more spectacular looking outside. _

_He shifted his gaze from the trees outside the Crane mansion to the large white tent that was set up in the backyard. He could see the groups of people scurrying around, making sure that everything was perfect for the wedding that was to take place in less than an hour. And he watched as guest after guest walked into the tent to get seated before the ceremony._

_A knock at the door broke him from his viewing and he called out for whoever it was to come in. The door opened and Ethan walked inside the room._

_"You ready to head down?"_

_"Yeah. Have you seen Theresa?"_

_"Nope, Gwen won't let me. But she did tell me that Theresa is simply glowing and that she looks very beautiful."_

_"She always does Ethan." He smiled as he thought of Theresa, and the two of them headed downstairs._

_--- --- --- ---_

_Fox stood at the altar staring down the aisle as the music began. Ethan and Gwen were first to walk down, as best man and matron of honor. They were followed by Fox's best friend Dylan Banning with Theresa's sister Paloma, and then came her brother Miguel with his girlfriend Charity Standish. _

_Finally the traditional bridal march started and Theresa came into view at the back of the tent. Her brother Luis was at her side and as they walked down the aisle Fox could not take his eyes off of his bride, she was breathtaking._

_Theresa was wearing a white strapless wedding gown. She was now six and a half months pregnant and showing a lot, so she had opted for a dress with an empire waistline. When they reached the altar Luis lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. _

_"Who gives this woman away?" Father Lonigan asked._

_"Her family and I do, Father," Luis replied and then sat down between __Sheridan__ and Pilar._

_Father Lonigan nodded and then began the ceremony._

_"Nicholas and Theresa, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual."_

_"If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life."_

_"Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives."_

_Father Lonigan then asked if there was anyone present who wished them not to be married. No one said a word, so he continued. "Nicholas, please repeat after me these vows."_

_I, Nicholas, take you, Theresa, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."_

_Fox repeated the vows, the entire time looking in Theresa's eyes. After he was done he placed the ring on Theresa's finger. "Theresa, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."_

_"Theresa, please repeat after me these vows."_

_"I, Theresa, take you, Nicholas, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."_

_Theresa repeated her vows to Fox and then placed the ring on his finger. "Nicholas, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."_

_Father Lonigan then concluded the ceremony. "__With these statements made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Nicholas and Theresa as husband and wife. Nicholas, you may kiss your bride."_

_Fox did just that as he scooped Theresa into his arms and lay his lips down onto hers in a passionate, yet tender kiss. _

_"May this day shine eternally in your lives.  
May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune.  
May you care for each other in all sadness.  
May you give cheer to each other.  
May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings.  
May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always."_

_Theresa and Fox turned to the guests and with smiles on their faces made their way down the aisle as the recessional wedding march played with applause in the background. _

_-End Flashback-_

Fox broke from his memory when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Theresa staring at him.

"What are you thinking about Sweetheart?"

"Just remembering our wedding day. It was a day that I will never forget, Beautiful," he answered, setting the frame down on the coffee table.

"Me neither." She sat down beside him and laid her forehead against his. "I love you Nicholas Foxworth Crane."

"And I love you Theresa Marie Crane." He cupped her chin in his hand and then brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. As they drew apart Dusty let out a wail from upstairs. They both laughed at the timing of their son and then hand in hand they walked up the stairs.

_-- THE END --_

_

* * *

Please review. I love hearing feedback._

**Author's Note:** The speech for Father Lonigan and the vows included in this chapter for Fox and Theresa's wedding are credited to the Elegant Vows website. When I wrote this chapter it was two o'clock in the morning and I was not in the thinking capacity to make up my own, so I found these beautiful vows and put them into my story.

Well, there you have it. **"No Strings"** has ended. :-( I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm currently working on my next TheRox fic, but I don't know when I'll be putting it up since I like to make sure my stories are finished before posting them. Thank you for all of the wonderful comments you guys made on my story. I really enjoy reading what you all have to say.


End file.
